Portée disparue
by Alexiel974
Summary: Teyla disparait lors d'une mission... Les membres d'Atlantis vont tout faire pour la retrouver. Ronon/Teyla et John/Elisabeth. Histoire complète en 19 chapitres!
1. Un réveil difficile

**Titre : Portée disparue.**

**Auteur **: Alexiel

**Disclaimer **: Stargate Atlantis, Les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Si c'était le cas, Ronon et Teyla serait ensembles depuis longtemps… Non mais ! ) Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et celui (j'espère) de ceux qui me liront.

Cette fic est terminée, les chapitres seront donc postés régulièrement... Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Un réveil difficile.**

Brouillard…_ Ouvrir les yeux… _

Lumière aveuglante… _Non, mauvaise idée…_

Mal à la tête…

L'homme allongé sur le lit au fond de l'infirmerie de la cité d'Atlantis ouvrait les yeux avec difficulté et tentait de rassembler ses idées, son instinct et son entraînement militaire lui dictant de ne faire aucun mouvement. Mais soudain, se relevant brusquement, il ne put empêcher un cri de s'échapper.

« Teyla !

- Aye, doucement mon garçon ! »

La voix du Dr Carson Beckett se fit entendre avant même que le médecin ne soit près du lit. Portant la main à son oreillette, il ajouta

« Dr Weir, il est réveillé »

L'homme alité s'était rallongé, un peu forcé par une, et même deux infirmières. Le docteur vérifia rapidement ces constantes, en s'adressant à son patient :

« Ça va aller, vous êtes arrivé dans un bien triste état, mais tout va bien maintenant ; Vous… »

Il fut coupé par une vois grave

« Combien de temps ? »

Ne recevant pas de réponse, l'homme ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le médecin.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Cinq jours »

La voix qui lui répondit ne fut pas celle du Médecin chef d'Atlantis, mais celle du Dr Elisabeth Weir, dirigeante de la cité. L'homme ne sembla pas plus s'intéresser aux nouveaux arrivants et continua

« Teyla ? »

Sa voix trahissait son appréhension. Elisabeth hésita quelques secondes, et après un bref échange visuel avec le médecin dit doucement :

« Je suis désolée Ronon, vous êtes revenu seul. »

A suivre… 

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire !! ^^_


	2. Le commencement

**Chapitre 2 : le commencement.**

**Flashback - 10 jours plus tôt- Atlantis, salle de réunion. **

« Très bien, alors, nous ferons comme ça. Colonel Sheppard, vous et Rodney accompagnerez l'équipe du major Lorne sur P5R-974. Pendant ce temps, Teyla et Ronon irez négocier ce médicament sur Talack »

La dirigeante d'Atlantis mit fin à la réunion avec son équipe phare en annonçant :

« Départ à 8h30 pour vous deux, messieurs, et à 10h00 pour vous deux »

L'équipe se sépara. Le Dr Rodney McKay, chef scientifique de la cité se dirigea vers son laboratoire, désireux de terminer ses investigations sur le dernier artefact ancien qui avait été ramené par l'équipe de Lorne, avant de partir pour cette nouvelle mission, aussi inutile qu'inintéressante selon lui. Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex se séparèrent après s'être donné rendez-vous au mess pour le repas, deux heures plus tard. John Sheppard, chef de l'équipe phare de la mission, resta assis à la table de réunion, ce qui attira l'attention d'Elisabeth :

« Colonel ? »

John leva les yeux vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai gagné-dit-il-Vous me devez une soirée. »

Elisabeth leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait espéré que son chef militaire aurait oublié ce pari stupide qu'elle avait eu le malheur de faire avec lui.

« Comment saviez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je ne révèle jamais mes sources, Elisabeth - dit-il en se levant. - Alors, ce rendez-vous ? A mon retour de mission, après-demain soir ? »

Elisabeth se résigna ; un pari est un pari, mais elle se promit de découvrir comment John avait su que le caleçon avec des canards jaunes, oublié à la laverie était à Zelenka.

« Très bien, après demain soir »

Le militaire sorti alors de la salle de réunion, tout heureux. Il devait vraiment passer voir Zelenka pour le remercier. Ils étaient quittes. Le tchèque n'irait pas avec l'équipe de Lorne sur cette planète où il pleuvait sans arrêt et lui, John, avait eu ce qu'il voulait… un rendez-vous avec Elisabeth.

Le lendemain, Gymnase

Ronon et Teyla s'entraînaient aux bâtons. Il avait pour lui la force physique, quant à elle, elle le surpassait en vitesse et en souplesse. Leur combat durait déjà depuis plus d'une heure. Chaque coup porté par l'un ou l'autre été paré ou évité. N'importe quel observateur non averti eut dit qu'ils effectuaient une dance parfaitement chorégraphiée et non un combat improvisé à chaque pas… Soudain, sur une attaque inattendue du Runner, Teyla fut déséquilibrée, mais elle entraîna Ronon dans sa chute. Les deux combattants se retrouvèrent donc au sol, l'athosienne sous le Satédien. Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, les yeux dans les yeux. Ronon se pencha lentement sans lâcher la jeune femme du regard. Teyla passa sa main droite derrière le cou du satédien et l'attira à elle. Le baiser fut passionné… jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la porte se fasse entendre.

John entra dans le gymnase. Ronon se releva prestement, mais pas assez vite pour que John ne profite de la scène que donnait les deux pégasiens au sol… Il fallut quelques secondes à l'athosienne pour reprendre ses esprits et se relever à son tour. Ce fut cependant elle qui parla en premier :

« Colonel, vous êtes encore là ? Je pensais que vous partiez de bonne heure ce matin ? »

John sourit,

« Le départ a été retardé, l'un des hommes de Lorne a eu un petit souci de santé, et on attend l'avis de Beckett »

Ronon tendit à Teyla sa bouteille d'eau :

« Et vous vouliez quelque chose ?

- Non, comme j'avais un peu de temps, je suis passé voir si tout allait bien » John sourit en ajoutant « mais, je dérange, peut-être ? »

L'athosienne réagit la première

« Pas du tout, Colonel. Excusez-moi, mais il est temps que j'aille me préparer, nous partons dans une heure »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et se dirigea vers la sortie du gymnase. Ronon lui emboita le pas en lâchant un « Moi aussi » rapide. Ils sortirent, laissant un John souriant pour lui-même au milieu du gymnase.

Atlantis - 1 heure plus tard, salle d'embarquement.

Elisabeth et Teyla discutaient en sortant du bureau de la dirigeante. L'américaine apprenait à l'athosienne que, finalement, l'équipe de Lorne, accompagnée de John et Rodney, était partie avec plus d'une heure et demie de retard et sans le lieutenant Marcson, resté à l'infirmerie. Elles rejoignirent Ronon devant la porte, alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait.

« Bon et bien, bon voyage » conclut la dirigeante de la cité.

« Merci, Dr Weir, nous serons de retour dans deux jours au maximum, le temps de rencontrer le chef Akam. Mon ami athosien m'a prévenu que cela pouvait prendre un peu de temps.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, si cela devait vous prendre plus de temps, contactez-nous avant 48h pour nous tenir informés.

- Bien sûr. »

Les deux pégasiens traversèrent la porte.

**- Fin du flashback-**

A suivre ...**  
**


	3. Une visite qui tourne mal

Chapitre 3 : Une visite qui tourne mal.

**-Atlantis - **

« Elle était juste devant moi, elle s'est retournée juste devant la porte pour me couvrir. Elle aurait du traverser. »

Ronon avait refermé les yeux. Ce fut la voix de John qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Si vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé, peut-être pourrons-nous comprendre et envisager d'autres options de recherche.

- D'autres options ?

- McKay a récupéré les dernières adresses composées à partir du DHD de Talack, mais il y a plus de 40 adresses, ça fait autant de planètes à visiter. »

Le runner s'assit et s'employa à arracher les fils qui le retenaient à son lit.

« Je dois aller la chercher »

Le médecin intervint dès que son patient s'était relevé.

« Doucement mon garçon, vous n'êtes vraiment pas en état de… »

Le regard du runner mit fin sa phrase.

« Ronon, nous avons envoyé une équipe sur Talack quand vous n'avez pas appelé. Akam nous a dit qu'il ne vous avait pas vu. S'il vous plaît, expliquez-nous. »

L'intervention d'Elisabeth calma un peu Ronon. Abattu, il s'assit sur le lit et leur raconta ce qui s'était passé sur Talack.

**- Flashback - Talack**

Une fois de l'autre côté, les deux pégasiens parcoururent rapidement (2h !) la distance qui séparait la porte du village principal, où ils devaient retrouver Hellias, l'ami de Teyla. Le trajet se fit quasiment dans le silence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Chacun repensait à ce qui s'était passé dans le gymnase, le matin même. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils devraient en parler, à un moment ou a un autre, mais aucun d'eux ne savait comment aborder le sujet.

« Bienvenue, Teyla Emmagan »

La voix masculine qui accueillit les deux pégasiens leur était inconnue.

« Je suis Dakos »

Teyla connaissait son nom, en revanche.

« Bonjour, Dakos, Hellias m'a parlé de vous, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. - Puis, se tournant pour désigner Ronon – Je vous présente Ronon Dex ! »

Ronon gratifia Dakos d'un signe de tête, auquel Dakos répondit volontiers.

« Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance ; Hellias a malheureusement dû se rendre dans un des villages plus au sud, un problème qui requérait sa présence.

- Quelque chose de grave ?

- Non, rassurez-vous, je pense qu'il pourra nous rejoindre plus tard.

- Très bien, quand pourrons-nous voir le chef Akam ?

- Nous avons rendez-vous dans un bâtiment au sud du village. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant.

- Hellias m'avait dit que cela pouvait être long, je suis surprise…

- Il est impatient de vous rencontrer. »

Teyla et Ronon acquiescèrent et suivirent Dakos à travers le village.

**- Fin du Flashback - **

« Le trajet dura moins d'une heure, pendant laquelle nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Mais à peine entrés dans le bâtiment en question, nous avons reçu des décharges paralysantes, semblables à des tirs d'armes Wraith. Nous nous sommes réveillés plus tard, sur une planète différente, enfermés. »

**- Flashback - **

Teyla revint à elle avec difficulté. Elle sentit quelqu'un bouger à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, prête à se défendre si besoin, lorsqu'elle comprit que l'homme à ses côté n'était autre que Ronon. Elle se détendit. Ronon se pencha vers elle :

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- J'ai connu pire. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ronon qui avait tourné la tête, ayant entendu un bruit, reporta son regard vers l'athosienne :

« Il semblerait que votre ami nous ait trahi, ou alors il s'est également fait avoir. »

Teyla parut contrariée de cette remarque :

« Hellias ne nous aurait pas trahi, j'en suis certaine. Il a dû se passer quelque chose. J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de trois individus baraqués, et armés. Ils ouvrirent la cage sans un mot et deux d'entre eux y pénétrèrent pour s'emparer de Teyla. Ronon voulut s'interposer mais il fut assommé par un tir d'arme paralysante. Il se réveilla plusieurs minutes plus tard. Et ce n'est que plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard que Teyla fut reconduite dans leur geôle par les mêmes gardes qui repartirent aussitôt. Le sang de Ronon ne fit qu'un tour lorsque son amie leva la tête pour le regarder. Son beau visage portait d'évidentes marques de coups. Ronon se promit de le leur faire payer à la première occasion. Teyla répondit à la question silencieuse de Ronon :

« Ça va, ils savent qui nous sommes et d'où nous venons. Ils veulent des informations sur Atlantis, et n'apprécient pas qu'on leur refuse les réponses.

- Teyla, je suis désolé. »

L'athosienne fut surprise tant par l'aveu que par le ton du runner.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ronon baissa les yeux.

« J'aurais dû être plus méfiant.

- Ni vous, ni moi ne nous sommes méfiés. J'avais confiance en Dakos, parce que j'avais confiance en Hellias. Ce qui est fait est fait, Ronon -elle posa sa main sur le bras de Ronon- maintenant, nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. »

Le silence s'instaura de nouveau. Les deux pégasiens se fixaient du regard. Ronon senti à nouveau cette envie monter en lui. Bon sang, il avait envie de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de se montrer faible et sentimental ! C'est ce moment que choisirent les trois gars pour revenir. Cette fois, ils amenèrent Ronon devant un homme qui était de toute évidence était leur chef. Prévoyants, ils avaient pris soin de lui attacher les mains avec des espèces de menottes primitives, certes mais suffisamment solide ! Le runner fut questionné pendant près d'une heure, sur Atlantis, l'adresse de la cité des anciens, le code qu'il fallait faire sur le transmetteur qu'ils avaient récupéré sur les deux pégasiens entre autres choses. Comme avec Teyla, et peut être même plus encore, les ravisseurs ne se génèrent pas pour accompagner leurs questions de nombreux coups… facile de frapper un homme attaché… lorsqu'il fut ramené à leur cellule, Ronon était couvert de marques et de plaies.

**- Fin du Flashback - **

A suivre…


	4. Evasion

**Chapitre 4 : évasion.**

« Les séances d'interrogation s'enchaînèrent pendant plusieurs jours. A la fin, je crois qu'ils se défoulaient plus qu'ils n'espéraient de réelles réponses à leurs question. Mais un jour, alors qu'ils m'interrogeaient, ils commirent une erreur qui nous permit de nous échapper. »

**- Flashback - **

Ils le "questionnaient" depuis plus de 15 minutes, lorsque l'un des gardes murmura quelque chose au chef. Ce dernier se mit à sourire

« Très bien, puisque tu ne sembles pas disposé à parler et que de toute évidence, la douleur physique ne t'aide pas à être plus coopératif, nous allons essayer autre chose. Allez me chercher la fille ; voyons s'il sera plus ouvert devant la douleur de sa camarade. »

Ronon resta interdit pendant plusieurs secondes. La douleur physique, il s'en fichait. Il avait déjà connu et avais appris à faire avec. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir Teyla souffrir, non pas elle. C'était comme si son pire cauchemar prenait vie devant ses yeux. Certes, il savait qu'elle avait eu droit, elle aussi, à ces violences et son sang bouillait chaque fois qu'elle était amenée ou qu'elle revenait, toujours avec de nouvelles marques. Mais il ne supporterait pas de le voir. Puis une évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Ils allaient être ensemble hors de la cellule. Voilà l'occasion qu'ils attendaient depuis des jours. Il fallait qu'ils tentent quelque chose. Il y avait cinq hommes présents dans la "salle d'interrogatoire" Il savait qu'il y en avait plus dans le camp, mais ils avaient une chance. Teyla comprendrait-elle ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? C'était un risque à prendre. Si ils devaient attendre encore, pas sûr qu'une telle occasion se représente encore, ni même qu'ils aient les forces nécessaires pour la saisir. L'un et l'autre était déjà bien diminués physiquement…

Lorsque Teyla arriva dans la salle, encadrée par deux gardes, l'attention du chef se porta sur elle. Ronon échangea un bref regard avec l'athosienne et il sut qu'elle avait eu la même idée que lui.

Avant que les gardes n'aient pu réagir, Ronon, toujours menotté, frappa le garde à sa droite, et lui subtilisa son arme paralysante qu'il utilisa pour neutraliser le garde à sa gauche. Pendant le même temps, Teyla se débarrassa des deux gardes qui l'entouraient. Elle récupéra également une arme sur l'un des deux soldats à terre, mais Ronon fut le plus rapide à viser le chef, qui avait à peine eu le temps de se lever de son siège.

« Allons-y vite ! »

La voix du runner énonça tout haut ce que l'athosienne pensa au même moment. Ronon se dirigea vers elle, en récupérant au passage le transmetteur que le chef des ravisseurs tenait avant de se faire assommer. Ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, ils allèrent vers leur cellule. Non loin de cette dernière, se trouvait un chemin grossier que Ronon et Teyla pensait mener à la porte des étoiles. Ils avaient en effet vu plusieurs fois des hommes aller et venir par là et avaient cru comprendre qu'ils se rendaient à la porte. Ils devaient faire vite et espérer ne pas s'être trompés. Rapidement l'alerte serait donnée au camp, il fallait qu'ils arrivent à la porte des étoiles avant leurs ravisseurs, plus nombreux.

Il fallut effectivement peu de temps avant que des hommes ne se mettent à leur poursuite. Ils progressèrent le plus vite qu'ils purent, mais furent rattrapés en vue de la porte par des hommes connaissant bien mieux le terrain. Des tirs furent échangés de part et d'autre. Mais les deux pégasiens purent néanmoins ouvrir la porte. A la demande de Ronon, Teyla s'élança vers la porte alors qu'il la couvrait en tirant vers leurs ravisseurs. Lorsqu'il s'élança à son tour, il s'aperçu que Teyla s'était arrêtée devant le vortex et s'était retournée pour le couvrir à son tour. Ronon gravit rapidement les marches menant à la porte mais fut touché par une salve ennemie qui le projeta dans le vortex. Il perdit conscience…

**- Fin du Flashback -**

A suivre…

Une review ? un commentaire ?


	5. Cauchemars

**Chapitre 5 : Cauchemars.**

- Atlantis - Infirmerie.

« Je veux venir en mission de recherche avec vous »

Le runner avait de nouveau essayé de quitter son lit. Une fois de plus Carson, le retint fermement.

« Doucement, mon garçon.

-Vous irez Ronon, dit Elisabeth d'une voix ferme, mais uniquement quand le docteur Beckett vous en aura donné l'autorisation. Lors de votre arrivée, juste après votre passage, il semble que la porte de départ ait subi une décharge d'énergie. Le vortex s'est brutalement interrompu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ronon.

- D'après Rodney, si elle a traversé, il est possible que Teyla ait été transportée vers une autre planète, mais nous ignorons où.

- Pourquoi n'essaie-t-elle pas de revenir, alors ? » Le Dr Beckett formula à haute voix la question que se posaient les deux dirigeants de la cité.

« Elle n'a pas de transmetteur »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ronon.

« Je n'avais récupéré que le mien. »

Un silence de cathédrale suivit cette déclaration. Lentement les trois atlantes intégraient cette nouvelle information. Ils avaient craint le pire lorsqu'ils avaient appris pour la décharge d'énergie. Si l'athosienne avait été transportée ailleurs, le fait qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de rentrer sur Atlantis était réellement inquiétant. Mais si elle n'avait pas de transmetteur, alors peut-être…

La voix du Runner vint couper leurs pensées

« Mais elle aurait pu se rapprocher des peuples qui ont un moyen de contacter Atlantis. »

Après leur avoir donné des raisons d'espérer, Ronon venait de les ramener à nouveau au point de départ, il avait raison…

Ronon ressentit soudain une grande fatigue, qui n'échappa pas au médecin. Il pria Elisabeth et John de sortir afin de laisser son patient se reposer.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Elisabeth et John se dirigèrent vers le mess.

« À quoi pensez-vous ? demanda le militaire.

- à Teyla. J'espère qu'elle va bien. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas cherché à contacter Atlantis m'inquiète vraiment.

- Oui, mais il doit y avoir une explication, Elisabeth. Demain, nous visitons une nouvelle planète. Lorne devrait rentrer sous peu. A-t-on des nouvelles de l'équipe de Vega ?

- Non, mais la planète sur laquelle elle s'est rendue avec son équipe est plutôt grande et les villages étaient assez dispersés selon ce que dit la base de données des Anciens. Et comme la situation de la porte ne permet pas l'utilisation de Jumper…

- Combien de planètes reste-t-il à visiter dans la liste ? demanda John.

- En enlevant les deux en cours d'exploration, 12.

- Je pense que Ronon voudra nous accompagner demain, il sera difficile de l'en empêcher.

- Je me conformerai à l'avis du Dr Beckett, John. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Rodney ?

- J'ai pensé à lui dire de rester à la base, mais il tient à participer aux recherches avec nous. Il dit que l'ordinateur tourne sans lui de toute façon.

- Et son algorithme ?

- Vous savez, je n'y connais pas grand-chose, je crois que quand il aura trouvé, on le saura.

- John, je m'inquiète pour lui, aussi. Zelenka m'a dit que Rodney ne dormait pas beaucoup, il ne quitte le labo que pour aller manger.

- Je sais, Elisabeth, mais c'est un membre de son équipe qui a disparu… Il se sent… enfin, vous savez. Rodney…

- Il passe trop de temps avec vous… »

John sourit. Serait-ce un compliment ? C'est vrai que lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Mais Rodney, en plus des missions avait mis son travail habituel de côté pour essayer de trouver un moyen de découvrir, ou au moins de réduire le nombre de planètes sur lesquelles Teyla aurait pu être envoyée. Le seul moyen dont il disposait pour l'instant était la méthode qu'avait employée le SGC lorsque O'Neill et Carter avait disparut de la même façon pour se retrouver sur la porte de l'antarctique… Mais ici dans la galaxie de pégase, le nombre de planètes à visiter se monterait à plus d'une centaine… avec le nombre restreint d'équipes dont disposait la cité… Comme si sa pensée avait suivit le même chemin, Elisabeth murmura :

« Ça prendra beaucoup de temps, qui sait si Teyla … ?

- Rodney trouvera. J'ai confiance en lui, si quelqu'un peut-y arriver, c'est bien lui. Au pire, on appellera sa sœur… »

Elisabeth sourit, John savait toujours la faire sourire, quelques soient les circonstances… Arrivés, au mess, ils se servirent et allèrent s'assoir à une table un peu à l'écart. Durant le repas, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, tentant de diminuer l'inquiétude que l'un et l'autre ressentaient.

**- Un peu plus tard- Infirmerie- **

Ronon ouvrit les yeux. Autour de lui, un brouillard épais l'empêchait d'y voir à quelques pas. Un cri dans son dos le fit se retourner vivement. Assise contre un mur se tenait une jeune femme dont la beauté n'avait pas été altérée par les nombreux coups qui avaient marqués son visage et son corps.

« Teyla ! »

Il se précipita vers elle le cœur battant. Mais avant qu'il n'eut pu la rejoindre, elle leva de grands yeux tristes vers lui et murmura

« Ne m'abandonnes pas… »

Ronon se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. A nouveau, le nom de l'athosienne franchit dans un cri le barrage de ses lèvres. Cet appel fit venir le Dr Beckett, qui arriva près de son patient alors que celui-ci réalisait qu'il était sur Atlantis et que ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un cauchemar… Qu'un cauchemar, se répéta-t-il mentalement…

A suivre… 

AN : Vous en pensez quoi ?


	6. Première séance avec Heightmeyer

**Chapitre 6 : Première séance avec Heightmeyer.**

Le lendemain, le Dr Beckett autorisa Ronon à quitter l'infirmerie, à condition qu'il se ménage, même si Carson savait pertinemment que sa recommandation ne serait pas suivie. Elisabeth accorda au satédien le droit de participer aux missions de recherche, avec John, Rodney et le lieutenant Cadman, à la condition non négociable qu'il aille voir le docteur Heightmeyer une fois par jour (quand il seront sur Atlantis, bien sûr) Ronon n'aimait pas parler, surtout pas avec uns psy, mais il avait bien compris que la dirigeante d'Atlantis serait intraitable sur le sujet, alors, il avait accepté.

La mission ne donna rien, la planète était peu peuplée, deux villages seulement se dressaient aux abords immédiats de la porte. Personne n'ayant vu Teyla, la mission fut vite écourtée et les atlantes furent de retour sur la citée en fin d'après-midi.

Ronon dût donc aller voir Kate Heightmeyer, pour la première de ce qui s'annonçait une longue série de visite. Il se présenta donc au bureau de la psychologue.

« Entrez, Ronon. J'attendais votre visite. »

Ronon s'avança et refusa d'un signe de la tête de s'assoir sur le canapé que lui désignait la jeune femme.

« Comment s'est déroulée votre reprise des missions aujourd'hui ? »

Ronon répondit d'un haussement d'épaule, et Kate se dit que cette séance n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Et effectivement, à chacune des questions du docteur, Ronon répondait par un bref son qui tenait plus du grognement que du mot, ou restait simplement silencieux. Au bout de 35 minutes, Kate comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son patient aujourd'hui et conclut la séance, sans omettre de lui dire « à demain. »

Après être passé dans ses quartiers, Ronon se dirigea vers le mess, plus par habitude que par faim réellement. Il s'installa seul à une table à l'écart, mais fut rapidement rejoint par John et Elisabeth. Ces deux là prenaient quasiment tous leurs repas ensemble, quand John n'était pas en mission. Ils essayèrent de converser avec le satédien, mais ce fut peine perdue. Ronon les quitta peu de temps après en s'excusant.

« Comment était-il en mission ?

- Silencieux, mais ça ne nous change pas de d'habitude. »

Elisabeth sourit. Non, John ne lui dira jamais qu'il était inquiet… Elle repensa à leurs nombreuses conversations depuis la disparition de l'athosienne et de Ronon, dans un premier temps aussi. Au fil de ses années, Teyla et la dirigeante de la cité c'étaient rapprochées. Plus qu'un membre de son expédition, elle avait perdu une amie, une confidente. Alors, elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler en l'absence de son amie et John s'était montré disponible et attentif…

Ronon alla dans ses quartiers, se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il repensait à la mission du jour. Aucune information nouvelle… rien, Ils n'avaient rien obtenu de plus aujourd'hui… Un jour de plus loin d'elle. Un jour de plus où il ignorait ce qu'il advenait de Teyla. Il aurait tout donné pour que leurs places fussent échangées… « Teyla… » Il murmura son prénom dans le silence de sa chambre.

A suivre… 

review ?


	7. L'intervention de Woolsey

**Chapitre 7 : L'intervention de Woolsey.**

« Ne m'abandonnes pas… »

Comme tous les jours depuis son réveil, Ronon se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il ne dormait guère plus de quelques heures par nuit. Il s'assit sur son lit. Cela faisait 4 jours, 4 jours qu'il repartait en mission pour la chercher. Demain, enfin, non aujourd'hui (vu l'heure), ils devaient commencer à visiter les planètes où Teyla aurait pu se retrouver si elle avait traversé avant la décharge d'énergie. Ronon se leva et sorti de ses quartiers. En chemin, il rencontra Rodney, qu'il faillit percuter.

« McKay !

- Ronon, encore debout ?

- Comme vous voyez. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment puis Rodney ajouta :

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais y aller, moi. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole en se retournant pour s'éloigner, quand il fut arrêté par Ronon :

« McKay !

- Oui. répondit le scientifique en se retournant vers le satédien.

- Merci.

- De rien. »

John avait mis le runner au courant du travail qu'accomplissait le chef scientifique afin de limiter le champ des recherches pour retrouver Teyla. Ronon lui en était reconnaissant, et il pensa que le scientifique méritait de le savoir. Chacun d'eux alla ensuite de son côté.

La visite de la planète au programme du jour n'apporta rien de plus… Au retour des atlantes, l'équipe se retrouva dans la salle de réunion pour le débriefing. Ils venaient de commencer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. C'était le SGC, le général Landry informa Elisabeth que Richard Woolsey allait traverser la porte. John et Elisabeth se regardèrent, l'arrivée du membre de l'IOA ne présageait rien de bon. En effet, à peine arrivé, Woolsey demanda à parler avec la dirigeante de la cité. Elisabeth l'invita donc en salle de réunion avec SGA-1. Woolsey tiqua sur la présence des quatre membres de la cité, mais fit comme si ça ne le perturbait pas.

« Mr Woolsey, que nous vaut votre visite aujourd'hui ?

- L'IOA est inquiète quand aux missions actuelles menées par vos équipes. Je ne vous cacherai pas que ses membres voient d'un mauvais œil que vous concentriez toutes les ressources terriennes présentes dans cette galaxie pour retrouver une seule personne.

- Qui d'autant plus n'est pas terrienne, n'est-ce-pas ? »

John n'avait pas pu se retenir, il s'était levé en prononçant cette phrase.

« Comprenez moi, Colonel, cette expédition coûte à l'état américain et ses alliés…

- C'est une question d'argent ?

- Colonel, s'il vous plaît ! »

Elisabeth intervint, elle connaissait son chef militaire. On ne laisse jamais personne derrière. Cette devise n'était pas une parole en l'air pour lui. Elle jeta un œil vers Ronon, surprise qu'il reste silencieux. Elle s'aperçu qu'il gardait les mâchoires serrées, « mauvais signe » pensa-t-elle.

« Mr Woolsey, sous-entendez-vous que nous devrions abandonner les recherches ? Devrions-nous cesser de rechercher un membre irremplaçable de l'expédition ? Quelqu'un sans qui il est plus que probable que plusieurs membres de cette expédition seraient morts, et je parle bien de terriens, et même d'américains ? Devrions-nous cesser de rechercher quelqu'un qui a accepté de laisser son peuple pour nous aider à mener à bien notre mission ici ? Une personne qui n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour chacun d'entre nous, une personne qui a été enlevée alors qu'elle cherchait à obtenir un médicament qui pourrait profiter à tous les terriens. Une personne qui a été torturée parce qu'elle a refusé de trahir des individus qui n'appartiennent même pas à sa galaxie. C'est cette personne que vous nous demandez d'abandonner là-dehors ?

- Dr Weir…

- Non, Mr Woolsey, Teyla est un membre de cette équipe. À ce titre, elle droit à tous les égards que nous aurions pour n'importe lequel des membres de cette cité, terriens ou non, cela m'est égal. On n'abandonne pas les nôtres derrière, Mr Woolsey ! Il me semble me souvenir que cela vous a sauvé la vie une fois ! Je vous rappelle que Teyla a participé à votre sauvetage à l'époque.

- Dr Weir, il ne s'agit pas de moi.

- Et bien, transmettez à qui de droit, Mr Woolsey, que, en tant que dirigeante de cette cité, je me présenterai personnellement devant eux et me soumettrai à toute sanction qu'ils jugeront utile de me donner.

- Elisabeth ! »

John regarda la jeune femme en face de lui, qui, elle, fixait l'envoyé de l'IOA d'un regard déterminé. Ronon lui-même ne put empêcher la surprise de se lire sur son visage. Puis, finalement ce fut Rodney qui brisa le silence :

« Loin de moi l'idée de briser une réunion si passionnante, mais puisqu'on en parle, Mr Woolsey, chacun des hommes qui franchit cette porte pour chercher Teyla le fait volontairement sans contrainte de la part ni du Dr Weir, ni du Colonel Sheppard. Ceci dit, et s'il vous vient à l'idée de sanctionner le Dr Weir pour avoir autorisé et soutenu les recherches, préparez-vous également à devoir remplacer une grande partie du personnel civil et scientifique de cette cité. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ce serait quand même dommage de perdre votre plus grand spécialiste de la porte et des technologies anciennes et la majorité de son équipe à cause d'une décision stupide. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail, une planète à identifier. »

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, le chef scientifique sorti de la salle de réunion. Derrière lui, Elisabeth était surprise et émue, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Rodney puisse faire une chose pareille… pour elle. John, lui, souriait de la tête qu'affichait Woolsey, il se senti obligé d'expliquer l'attitude de son ami :

« Voyez-vous, Mr Woolsey, le docteur Weir est très appréciée parmi les habitants de cette cité. Tout comme l'est Teyla, par ailleurs. »

Elisabeth, en bonne diplomate qu'elle est, sentit que le message était assez clair, elle signifia du regard aux deux militaires (John et Laura) et à Ronon de quitter la salle de réunion, ce qu'ils firent rapidement. Elle resta seule avec Woolsey.

« Je crois que c'est assez clair, vous êtes plus que soutenue par vos hommes, Dr Weir.

- Vous savez, Richard, Atlantis est un microcosme, malgré les allers-retours fréquents du Dédale. Ces hommes et femmes vivent 24h/24 ensemble, supportent des dangers chaque jour, à chaque instant. Ce sont des choses qui soudent les personnes, peu importe leurs origines, leurs couleurs, leurs langues maternelles… Cela risque de faire cliché, mais Atlantis est un peu une grande famille.

- C'est ce que je vois, et bien, je crois que je vais rentrer sur Terre. Vous savez, Dr Weir, je crois que… vous avez de la chance d'avoir une telle équipe autour de vous. Je vais voir comment je peux faire pour temporiser un peu auprès des membres de l'IOA. De votre côté, tenez-nous au courant des avancées de vos recherches. J'espère qu'elles seront rapidement couronnées de succès.

- Je vous remercie, Richard. »

L'envoyé de l'IOA n'était pas encore parti que les détails de la conversation avait fait le tour de la cité… La communication n'avait jamais été un souci sur Atlantis.

A suivre… 


	8. Une visite inattendue

**Chapitre 8 : Une visite inattendue.**

Une fois la réunion terminée, Ronon s'en alla dans ces quartiers. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

La voix qui lui posa cette question lui fit ouvrir les yeux et se rassoir plus vite que jamais.

« Teyla ? »

Le rire cristallin de Teyla se fit entendre dans la chambre.

« Bien sûr, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

- Mais… tu ne peux pas être là ! Je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça ?

- À quoi pensais-tu alors ?

- à toi…

- Moi ?

- Et aux terriens aussi, ce sont des gens bien.

- Oui, tout comme toi.

- Je t'ai abandonnée… »

Ronon baissa la tête, mais craignant tout à coup que l'athosienne ne disparaisse, il releva rapidement le regard. Non, elle était toujours là. Elle s'était approchée de son lit et s'assit à ses côtés, en posant la main sur le bras de Ronon.

« Non, Ronon. Tu me cherches encore.

- Teyla, je ...

- Tu as besoin de repos… tu devrais dormir…

- Je t'aime. »

Elle posa sa main libre sur le front de Ronon et imprima une légère poussée. Ronon se laissa faire et s'allongea sur son lit.

« Je t'aime, Ronon Dex. »

Il ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait disparu. Il regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il avait dormi 2h. Il avait rendez-vous avec le Dr Heitmeyer, il se leva donc et posa son regard sur son bras. Il pouvait encore y sentir la main fraîche de Teyla. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit, il se retourna, avait-il rêvé ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il pourrait jurer sentir encore l'odeur fleurie de l'athosienne flotter dans sa chambre. « Dex, tu deviens sentimental, ou quoi ? » pensa-t-il en sortant de sa chambre.

A suivre… 

Une review ???


	9. Séances chez la psy

**Chapitre 9 : Séances chez la psy**

« Ronon, je commençais à m'inquiéter, et à croire que vous ne viendriez pas.

- Je m'étais endormi.

- Oh, vous avez pu dormir un peu, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Alors, accepteriez-vous de me parler de ce qui c'est passé sur cette planète où vous avez été emprisonnés ? »

Ronon ne répondit pas, mais repensa à ce qui s'était passé.

**- Flashback- **

Le lendemain de la capture, alors qu'ils venaient de subir un nouvel interrogatoire, Ronon et Teyla se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur cellule. Assis chacun d'un côté de la cellule, ils s'observaient en silence. Ronon se décida à briser ce silence le premier, il se leva et se rapprocha de sa compagne :

« Teyla, il faudrait qu'on… enfin, je crois qu'on devrait parler de ce qui s'est passé… hier matin. Je veux dire.

- Dans le gymnase ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolée, ce qui s'est passé est une erreur. Nous n'aurions pas dû. Je crois que nous nous sommes laissés emportés par… la frénésie de notre combat.

- La frénésie de… Vous pensez que c'était ça ? Pour vous c'était ça ?

- Quelle autre explication pourrait-il y avoir ?

- Teyla, je… pensais que.

- Ronon, j'ai beaucoup d'estime et de respect pour vous. Mais, il ne pourra jamais rien se passer entre nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous travaillons ensemble. Cela ferait que nous compliquer la vie.

- Nous compliquer la vie ?

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne le soyez pas. Vous n'avez aucune raison de l'être. J'ai présumé de… enfin laissons-ça. »

Ronon retourna à l'autre bout de la cellule et se rassis. Teyla baissa les yeux. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir répondu si sèchement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il aborde ce sujet-là, lui qui était d'habitude si réservé. Certes, ils étaient devenus plus proches ces derniers temps, depuis leur retour sur Atlantis après que les ancêtres aient repris la cité et se soient faits anéantir par les réplicateurs. Et elle n'avait refusé ce baiser, elle en avait même eu envie… Mais, alors pourquoi l'avoir proprement rejeté à l'instant ? Car elle l'aimait, c'était évident ! Alors ? Elle ne le savait pas… ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Elle avait eu peur. Peur de se dévoiler, et surtout peur de l'avoir puis de le perdre… Mais ça Ronon ne le savait pas…

**- Fin du Flashback-**

« Se compliquer la vie » pensa le runner, « Teyla, c'est toi qui a redonné un sens à ma vie. »

La voix du Dr Heitmeyer le ramena sur Atlantis :

« Ronon ? Vous êtes avec moi ? À quoi pensez-vous ? »

Il leva son regard vers elle, mais il ne la regardait pas… Kate avait l'impression qu'il regarder à trvers elle, comme si elle n'était pas là…

**-Flashback-**

Cela faisait 6 jours qu'ils étaient prisonniers. Ronon venait juste d'être ramené en cellule après une séance qui avait dû être particulièrement difficile. Il fut littéralement jeté dans la cellule, et ne tenait plus sur ces jambes. Curieusement leurs ravisseurs leur laissaient à disposition de l'eau. Teyla déchira un morceau de son pantalon pour pouvoir en passer sur le visage et les blessures de son compagnon… Lentement elle nettoya son visage, quand elle remarqua sous le tee-shirt déchiré de son ami une marque qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle leva doucement son haut pour observer la marque. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ce n'était pas une cicatrice mais une marque de naissance. La forme de cette marque la laissa sans voix, … un T, Ronon portait un T sur son torse. L'initiale de son prénom. Parmi son peuple, cette marque aurait été prise pour un signe du destin. Teyla sourit en passant ces doigt sur la marque… un signe du destin… s'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen de sortir d'ici rapidement, leur "destin" était tout tracé… cette pensée la remplit soudainement d'une immense tristesse. Elle releva les yeux vers le visage de Ronon et vit qu'il la fixait. Ce regard ! Il était le seul à poser ce regard sur elle. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser d'une infinie tendresse sur ces lèvres. Ronon répondit à son baiser avant d'y mettre un terme. Il se releva pour se retrouver assis et s'adossa à la paroi de leur cellule.

« Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ? Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de ne pas vous compliquer la vie ? »

Le ton de Ronon fut un peu plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Teyla ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Elle baissa les yeux avant de le regarder à nouveau.

« Je crois que la vie, nous sommes sur le point de la perdre de toute façon. Ils vont finir par se lasser de ce petit jeu et comme ni vous ni moi ne leur cédons les réponses qu'ils veulent… »

Ronon fut ému plus qu'il ne pourrait l'avouer par cette réaction de l'athosienne. Il l'entoura de ses bras, comme pour la protéger. Mais Teyla releva la tête :

« Ronon, je voudrai que tu me promettes quelque chose. Essaies de t'enfuir, dès la première occasion, et même si je ne suis pas avec toi…

- c'est hors de question.

- Ronon

- Non, Teyla, je ne partirai pas sans toi, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Sauf si tu me jures d'essayer d'en faire autant. »

Teyla sentit ses larmes couler malgré elle… elle se réfugia dans les bras du Runner. Comment avait-elle pu espérer qu'il accepte ? Ronon prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et dans un baiser d'une infinie douceur, les deux pégasiens se firent une promesse silencieuse. _Ensemble, ils quitteraient cet endroit ensemble ou ils mouraient ici, … ensemble_.

**- Fin du Flashback -**

Ronon se souvenait de ces moments dans les moindres détails. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de Kate.

« Ronon, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais vous devriez vraiment en parler. Si ce n'est pas avec moi, faites-le avec qui vous voulez mais…

- à quoi bon ? Je lui ai menti. J'avais juré de ne pas l'abandonner. Je l'ai trahie »

Et sans un regard vers la psychologue, il franchit la porte. Kate resta interdite. Son patient venait de prononcer plus de mots en 30 secondes que pendant les 4 dernières séances qu'ils avaient eues. Et même si elle était certaine que ces mots ne lui étaient pas vraiment destinés, elle était surprise que Ronon puisse enfin exprimer par des mots ce qu'il ressentait.

Ronon se retrouva au mess et, une fois de plus, fut rejoint à table par John et Elisabeth. Ronon avait presque finit, il termina de manger en écoutant John discuter de tout et de rien. Puis John lui demanda comment se passaient les séances avec Heitmeyer. Ronon lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Il ne saurait dire que cela se passait bien ou mal… Il détestait parler de lui ou de ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver Teyla et la serrer dans ses bras. A elle, il pourrait dire ce qu'il avait envie de hurler à chaque instant. Oui, quand il la retrouverait, il lui dirait… Ronon se leva et regarda Elisabeth :

« Dr Weir, je tenais à vous remercier, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Merci de ne pas l'abandonner.

- C'est normal, Ronon, je vous assure.

- Merci. »

Une fois le runner parti, Elisabeth se tourna vers John :

« Vous croyez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ? »

John sourit en regardant la porte que Ronon venait de traverser puis reporta son attention vers Elisabeth.

« J'imagine que oui. C'était inévitable, je crois. Certaines personnes sont justes faites l'une pour l'autre. »

Le sourire qu'il affichait ne laissa aucun doute à Elisabeth sur le sous-entendu que contenait cette affirmation. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Vous êtes bien sentimental, ce soir.

- C'est tout moi, ça ! D'ailleurs, je n'oublie pas que vous me devez une soirée, pour notre pari.

- John…

- tututut, quand Teyla sera de retour parmi nous, je vous obligerai à honorer notre pari. »

A suivre…


	10. Sur le balcon avec Weir

**Chapitre 10 : Sur le balcon avec Weir.**

« Ne m'abandonnes pas Ronon… Taklodamren …

Ronon se réveilla une fois de plus en sueur. Encore ce rêve, qui revenait le hanter tous les soirs et ce mot qu'il ne comprenait pas "Taklodamren." Cela faisait plusieurs fois que l'athosienne le prononçait dans ses rêves. La première fois, il avait cru mal comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais depuis plusieurs soirs, ce mot était prononcé distinctement. Il était persuadé que cela voulait dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il se leva et, comme tous les soirs, se dirigea vers l'un des nombreux balcons de la cité, entendre le ressac des vagues contre la cité des anciens l'apaisait un peu. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il sentit l'air frais du large sur son visage. Il alla s'appuyer sur la rambarde, lorsqu'il se sentit observé. Il tourna vivement la tête et aperçu les deux dirigeants d'Atlantis qui le fixaient, se tenant un peu plus loin sur le balcon.

« Pardon, j'ignorais qu'il y avait quelqu'un. » dit-il en avant de se retourner pour rentrer.

« Attendez, Ronon ! »

Elisabeth fit un pas vers le runner, puis regarda John qui comprit aussitôt, Elisabeth lui avait fait part un peu plus tôt de son intention de parler au satédien, il semblerait que le moment fut propice. Il fit un signe de la tête et se dirigea lui même vers la porte du balcon

« Restez, Ronon, je partais de toute façon. Bonne nuit, les enfants. »

Un « bonne nuit » féminin et un léger grumpf typiquement satédien accompagnèrent sa sortie.

« Ronon, je dois vous parler »

L'homme ne répondit rien mais se retourna néanmoins vers la dirigeante lui signifiant qu'elle avait son attention.

« Le Dr Heitmeyer et le Dr Beckett m'ont fait part de leur inquiétude à votre sujet. Vous dormez mal, vous êtes visiblement épuisé.

- Je survivrai

- Oui, ça je n'en doute pas. Mais je voudrai quand même savoir si vous êtes en état de poursuivre les missions de recherches… »

Le regard du runner s'assombrit.

« Comprenez-moi Ronon, je ne peux pas vous laisser risquer votre vie et celle de vos coéquipiers en vous envoyant en mission physiquement diminué.

- ça va !

- Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler de tout, à n'importe quel moment ? »

Elisabeth n'attendit pas la réponse de Ronon et continua :

« Alors, je vous en prie, essayez de vous reposer un peu. Demandez au Dr Beckett si vous n'y arrivez pas seul. »

Elle s'avança et s'arrêta à la hauteur du Satédien. Elle posa la main sur le bras du runner.

« Nous allons la retrouver, Ronon. Peut importe le temps que ça prendra ! »

Ronon savait parfaitement qu'Elisabeth ne disait pas ces mots à la légère. Son attitude face à Richard Wolsey plaidait pour elle. Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte qui s'était ouverte devant elle, Ronon l'appela :

« Dr Weir, attendez ! »

Elle fut surprise et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, mais Elisabeth attendit patiemment qu'il parle.

« Taklodamren »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils pour signifier son incompréhension.

« Taklodamren, savez-vous ce que c'est ?

- Non, Ronon, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-que cela signifie ? »

Ronon baissa les yeux :

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Elle me parle, et je ne comprends pas. »

Elisabeth s'approcha de lui :

« Elle ? »

Ronon sursauta comme si, l'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié que la dirigeante d'Atlantis était présente. Il secoua lentement la tête.

« Ronon, je vous en prie, laissez-nous vous aider… »

Ronon baissa les yeux et regarda la main que la dirigeante venait de poser sur bras… le même geste que Teyla… Si l'athosienne avait put le faire, nul doute que c'est à Elisabeth qu'elle l'aurait poussé à en parler… Alors relâchant soudain toute la tension de son corps, Ronon se laissa glisser doucement contre la rambarde et s'assit par terre. Peu importait le jugement que la dirigeante allait porter sur lui, si cela pouvait aider Teyla, il en parlerait :

« Teyla, ... je la vois en rêve tous les soirs. Depuis plusieurs nuits, elle prononce ce mot. Je crois qu'elle essaie de me dire quelque chose mais tout ce que j'entends c'est "Taklodamren". Je ne suis même pas sûr que la phrase ou le mot soit complet, mais je n'arrive pas à entendre la fin… »

Ronon resta la tête baissée, fixant ses mains. Elisabeth le regarda quelques secondes puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais pas trop près. Elle appuya sa tête contre la rambarde et leva les yeux pour fixer le ciel étoilé.

« Taklodamren, j'ignore ce que cela veut dire, mais je chercherai, c'est promis. »

Puis, après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle ajouta sans le regarder:

« Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Ronon ne réagit pas à ce qui était plus une affirmation qu'une réelle question. Elisabeth ferma les yeux. Elle repensa à Teyla. La dirigeante d'Atlantis n'avait pas eu d'amie comme ça depuis… en fait elle n'avait jamais eu réellement d'amie. Jeune fille très intelligente, en avance dans ses études, elle avait toujours été plus ou moins solitaire. Plus tard, devenue une diplomate reconnue, elle avait beaucoup voyagé ce qui certes facilitait les rencontres mais pas l'attachement à long terme. Cela ne lui avait jamais vraiment manqué… ce qu'on a jamais connu ne peut pas vraiment nous manquer… Mais aujourd'hui, elle ressentait ce manque. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle les essuya rapidement de la main. Non, _elle ne devait pas se laisser aller… il ne le fallait pas_. Elisabeth se releva :

« On va la ramener, Ronon »

Elle crut voir l'homme assis bouger la tête en ce qu'elle prit pour un oui timide, mais elle n'aurait pu le jurer. Elle rentra dans la cité, laissant Ronon à ses pensées.

A suivre… 


	11. Enfin une solution ?

**Chapitre 11 : Enfin une solution ?**

Le lendemain, matin, John se rendit au bureau d'Elisabeth, une tasse de café à la main. Sur sa route, il croisa l'équipe de nuit, qui lui apprit que le Dr Weir avait passé toute la nuit à son bureau. John accéléra le pas, inquiet. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau vitrifié de la dirigeante, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie à sa table de travail. Il secoua la tête doucement et entra sans frapper. Il s'avança sans bruit vers le bureau et posa la tasse fumante. John la regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes avant de poser doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Le contact la fit frissonner mais il ne retira pas sa main. Il replaça délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille et attarda ses doigts sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elisabeth soupira et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Réalisant où elle se trouvait et sentant une présence à ses côtés, elle se releva brusquement, puis vit John.

« John ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on s'endort sur son bureau. Vous devriez aller prendre une douche. »

Elisabeth tiqua sur cette dernière phrase.

« Quoi, qu'avez-vous dit ?

- que vous devriez aller prendre une douche… pour vous réveiller ! »

Elisabeth se leva et sortit du bureau rapidement :

« Excusez-moi, quelque chose à vérifier

- Bien sûr, allez-y ! »

Mais sa phrase n'arriva pas jusqu'aux oreilles d'Elisabeth qui était loin. John alla se préparer, ils devaient partir en mission dans moins de 30 minutes.

30 minutes plus tard, donc, l'équipe se retrouva dans la salle d'embarquement. Tous se demandaient où se trouvait la dirigeante de la cité. D'habitude, Elisabeth assistait toujours aux départs des équipes, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de celle du Lieutenant-colonel Sheppard. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle entra justement dans la salle d'embarquement.

« Colonel Sheppard, attendez ! »

Elle descendit rapidement les marches menant à la porte. Messieurs, lieutenant (à Cadman) allons en salle de réunion, j'ai peut-être quelque chose ! »

**- Atlantis - Salle de réunion.**

« Taklodamren, j'y ai réfléchi cette nuit…

- Toute la nuit !

- Oui, merci Colonel. »

Rodney jeta un regard à son CO, avant de fixer Elisabeth à nouveau :

« C'est quoi Taklo-machin chose ? »

Elisabeth regarda Ronon, comme pour avoir son accord pour dévoiler une partie de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille. Finalement, ce fut le runner qui prit la parole :

« Un mot que Teyla prononce dans… mes rêves »

John regarda Ronon en fronçant les sourcils, mais ce fut la tête de Rodney qui fut la plus explicite. Le scientifique prit aussitôt la parole :

« Vos rêves ?... C'est quoi cette histoire de rêves ?

- Rodney ! - intervint Elisabeth.

- Et alors qu'est ce que c'est ce tokla-truc ? – demanda John.

- Taklodamren. Eh bien, je me suis souvenue ce matin d'un incident arrivé au général O'Neill, colonel alors, il y a un peu plus de trois ans, quand je suis arrivé au SGC. La connaissance des Anciens avaient été téléchargée dans la mémoire du Colonel à partir d'une sorte de bibliothèque. Il avait alors demandé à partir pour un avant poste des Anciens, sur Praklarush Taonas. Praklarush Taonas se trouvait être la prononciation des six coordonnées de la planète.

- Oui, mais Ta-klo-dam-ren, ça ne fait que quatre syllabes !

- Merci Rodney, j'avais remarqué. Mais cela correspond quand même à la prononciation de quatre symboles de la porte.

- Montrez-moi ça ! »

Rodney nota sur sa tablette les quatre symboles qu'Elisabeth lui désigna puis tapota dessus quelques secondes.

« Voyons si… Bingo ! Il n'y a que deux planètes qui ont ses quatre symboles au début de leur adresse dans la base de données des Anciens, et l'une d'elle est dans la liste des planètes retenues par mon algorithme préliminaire. Elisabeth, nous devons aller voir sur cette planète en premier. »

Ronon et John se levèrent comme un seul homme.

« Bien, vous partez immédiatement. » acquiesça la dirigeante.

Rodney, Ronon et Cadman sortirent de la salle de réunion. John, quant à lui, attendit un moment avant de se retourner vers Elisabeth :

« Que pensez-vous de cette histoire de rêves ?

- Vous savez John, j'ai déjà vu tellement de choses incroyables depuis notre arrivée dans cette galaxie, que je veux bien leur accorder la transmission de pensée, ou quoique ce soit. Après tout, c'est une piste comme une autre et c'est tout ce que nous avons pour l'instant…

- Oui, vous n'avez pas tort ! Bon, je vais y aller !

- Oh, à propos, John, merci !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est vous qui m'avez donné l'idée de Praklarush.

- Ah, quand ?

- Ce matin »

Elisabeth sourit avant d'ajouter devant la mine interrogative de John :

« Quand vous m'avez dit d'aller prendre une douche. J'avais mal compris !

- Oh ! Eh bien, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous aider. »

John sourit et sorti de la salle de réunion pour se rendre en salle d'embarquement où l'attendait déjà son équipe, dont un satédien plutôt impatient qui tenait difficilement en place. Elisabeth demanda à Chuck d'entrer les coordonnées de la planète et le vortex s'ouvrit.

« Bonne chance, soyez prudents »

_Et ramenez-la_. Cette dernière phrase, Elisabeth n'osa pas la prononcer mais tout le monde l'entendit quand même. John fit un signe de la tête en direction de la dirigeante et traversa la porte à la suite de son équipe.

En arrivant de l'autre côté, ils s'aperçurent que la porte se situait sur une sorte de colline.

« Je détecte des signes de vie de ce côté »

Rodney, le nez collé dans son détecteur, pointait une direction du doigt.

« Surprenant ça Rodney ! Bien sûr qu'il y a des signes de vie par là, c'est un village ! »

Laura ne manquait jamais une occasion d'embêter le scientifique. Ce dernier avait vraiment hâte que Teyla revienne parmi eux. _Elle, au moins, ne passait son temps à le faire enrager_…

« Allons-y » dit John en souriant…

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au village en contrebas. A l'entrée de celui-ci, ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes dont un homme qui s'approcha d'eux.

« Soyez les bienvenus, étrangers. Je suis Pareck, chef de ce village. Quel est le but de votre visite ?

- Bonjour, je suis le colonel John Sheppard, voici le Lieutenant Laura Cadman, Ronon Dex et le Dr Rodney McKay.

- Docteur ? Vous êtes médecin ?

- Cette science vaudou ? Sûrement pas ! Je suis docteur en Astrophysique et …

- McKay, vous croyez que c'est le moment ? »

L'intervention de John coupa Rodney dans son élan… Laura sortit de la poche de sa veste une photo de Teyla qu'elle montra à Pareck.

« Nous sommes à la recherche d'une amie qui a disparu. Peut-être l'avez-vous aperçue ? Elle pourrait être passée sur votre planète il y a un peu plus d'une dizaines de jours… »

Le chef Pareck regarda la photo et il sourit.

« Mais, c'est Leia, vous êtes des amis ?

- Vous la connaissez ? »

Les quatre membres de l'équipe s'approchèrent de Pareck. Celui-ci continua :

« Elle est arrivée il y 12 jours. Mon fils l'a trouvé au pied du grand anneau alors qu'il se baladait. Elle était blessée. Nous l'avons ramenée et soignée. Mais venez, je vais vous mener à elle. »

L'équipe lui emboita le pas. Ils n'en revenaient pas… Teyla était vivante, s'il s'agissait bien d'elle… John voulut en savoir plus.

« Vous avez dit qu'elle s'appelait Leia, notre amie s'appelle Teyla.

- Je veux bien vous croire, mais à son réveil, la jeune femme que nous avons recueillie, celle de la photo, je suis formel, ne se rappelait de rien de son passé. Leia c'est le nom que nous lui avons donné, cela signifie "venue du ciel" dans la langue ancestrale. »

Elle avait perdu la mémoire ! Le mystère de son silence pendant tout ce temps s'éclairait pour les atlantes. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison. Pareck frappa à la porte et entra lorsqu'il y fut invité. Il pria les quatre atlantes de le suivre à l'intérieur où il s'adressa à une jeune femme :

« Uriel, bonjour. Sais-tu où est Leia ? Ces personnes sont à sa recherche, ce sont ses amis.

- Oh, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Leia est partie au lac, comme tous les jours à cette heure. Vous savez qui elle est ?

- Oui, madame, c'est un membre de mon équipe. Nous la cherchons depuis 12 jours. - dit John

- Je suis heureuse pour elle. Elle est tellement triste de ne pas se souvenir, de ne pas savoir qui elle est.

- Bien, venez, je vais vous conduire au lac. Ce n'est pas très loin, juste derrière la maison. »

Pareck termina sa phrase en indiquant la porte aux atlantes. Ils sortirent, non sans avoir remercié Uriel de sa gentillesse. Ils firent rapidement le tour de la maison et s'engagèrent sur un petit chemin qui menait à un lac magnifique. Ronon était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent ce qui, étant donné les circonstances, étonnait John. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si ça allait, lorsqu'il entendit Pareck :

« La voilà ! »

John failli percuter Ronon qui s'était arrêté net. Le militaire ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi. Devant eux s'ouvrait une clairière avec un lac, de taille respectable. Assise sur une pierre se trouvait une jeune femme. Elle avait tourné la tête vers eux quand elle les avait entendus arriver…

_Teyla !_

à suivre... _  
_


	12. Retour sur Atlantis

**Chapitre 12 : Retour sur Atlantis.**

_Assise sur une pierre se trouvait une jeune femme. Elle avait tourné la tête vers eux quand elle les avait entendus arriver…_

_Teyla !_

Aucun doute possible, la jeune athosienne, qu'ils cherchaient depuis tout ce temps, les regardait l'air étonné. Puis elle porta les yeux sur Pareck. Elle sourit en se levant.

« Pareck, que faites-vous par ici ?

- Mon enfant, c'est toi que nous venions voir. Ces personnes ont traversé l'anneau il y a une heure. Ils disent qu'ils te cherchent. Ils disent qu'ils te connaissent. »

Teyla regarda les atlantes avec étonnement. Elle les scruta plusieurs secondes, cherchant visiblement à se souvenir de ces visages qui lui souriaient. Elle s'arrêta en particulier sur le visage du plus grand des trois hommes. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ou du moins, elle ne s'en rappelait pas, mais l'expression de ces yeux verts qui ne la quittaient pas la bouleversa, sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi. Pareck s'excusa et s'éloigna en direction de la maison d'où ils étaient arrivés, laissant les atlantes et celle qu'il appelait Leia à leurs retrouvailles. John jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ronon, et prit la parole :

« Bonjour Teyla. Vous vous souvenez de nous ? »

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête. Pourtant, _Teyla, _ce prénom lui disait quelque chose. Normal, en même temps, il semblerait que ce fut le sien…

« Je suis désolée, je ne me rappelle de rien.

- Vous vous appelez Teyla Emmagan. reprit Laura. Vous êtes athosienne.

- Comme vous ?

- Non, nous venons d'une planète appelée la Terre et Ronon de Satéda. Vous vivez avec nous sur Atlantis.

- Atlantis ?

- La cité des anciens, vous vous souvenez ? »

L'athosienne secoua à nouveau la tête. John soupira doucement et dit :

«Je suis John Sheppard, voici Laura Cadman, Rodney McKay et Ronon Dex. Ecoutez, pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas sur Atlantis avec nous ? Le docteur Beckett pourrait vous examiner. Et peut-être trouvera-t-il une solution à votre problème de mémoire.

- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? »

John regarda à nouveau Ronon. Celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur l'athosienne. John opta alors pour la version très résumée :

« Vous avez été capturée lors d'une mission. Vous avez réussi à vous échapper, mais il y a eu un dysfonctionnement lors de votre traversée de la porte des étoiles, euh l'anneau… et c'est comme ça que vous avez atterri, plutôt violemment semble-t-il, sur cette planète. »

Teyla ne dit rien, toutes ses informations, cela faisait beaucoup d'un seul coup ! Devait-elle leur faire confiance, après tout, elle ne les connaissait pas… ou plus, peut-être ! Bon sang ! Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ! Elle regarda ces étrangers qui se tenaient devant elle… puis son regard se porta sur Ronon. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais sa façon de l'observer… Ce regard ! Elle le savait, elle connaissait ce regard… Personne ne la regardait comme ça… Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi elle le savait, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance… à lui au moins. Au fond d'elle, c'est comme si elle avait toujours su qu'ils viendraient, elle devait prendre le risque. De toute façon, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête.

« Laissez-moi un peu de temps, pour dire au revoir… Ces gens ont été tellement gentils pour moi.

- Bien, prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut. Lieutenant, retournez à la porte avec McKay, prévenez Elisabeth que nous la ramenons enfin avec nous.

- Bien Colonel. »

Pendant que Cadman et Rodney retournaient à la porte, John et Ronon suivirent Teyla. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison d'Uriel se fit en silence. Uriel fut émue de voir Teyla s'en aller. Les deux femmes avaient tissé des liens amicaux en peu de temps. Teyla avait apprécié la gentillesse de la jeune femme qui s'était occupée d'elle lors de son arrivée. De son côté, Uriel avait aimé avoir quelqu'un dans sa demeure pendant ces quelques jours. Pareck, qui était resté avec Uriel en attendant que les atlantes reviennent, fut également ému de la voir partir. Teyla promit de revenir les voir bientôt. Quelques larmes furent versées et les atlantes se mirent en route vers la porte des étoiles. Le trajet se fit en majorité dans le silence. Teyla le brisa juste pour demander :

« Qui est cette Elisabeth que vos amis sont allés prévenir ?

- La dirigeante de la cité d'Atlantis.

- Vous êtes amies. »

John et Teyla furent surpris de cette intervention de Ronon. C'étaient les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Teyla.

Arrivés à la porte, John composa les coordonnées. Lorsque le vortex se fut formé, John traversa le premier. Teyla regarda Ronon avant de traverser. Ce dernier la suivit, cette fois-ci, hors de question de la perdre de vue. Ronon s'assurait que la jeune athosienne traverse. Avant de traverser lui-même le vortex, Ronon leva les yeux au ciel. Silencieusement, il remerciait les ancêtres de lui avoir rendu celle qu'il avait perdue. Bien sûr, elle ne souvenait pas de lui, ni de ce qu'ils avaient traversé sur la planète… mais elle était là…

Il émergea de l'autre côté avec ses pensées et remarqua que la jeune femme avait effectivement tourné la tête pour le regarder.

Elisabeth s'approcha de Teyla. Elle souriait et avait des larmes aux yeux. Elle résista à l'envie de prendre son amie dans ses bras, ayant été mise au courant de son amnésie par Rodney et Laura et ne voulant pas la brusquer. Elle lui dit juste :

« Teyla, je suis contente de vous voir enfin de retour parmi nous. Vous nous avez manqué. »

Teyla remercia la dirigeante qui ajouta :

« Le docteur Beckett a été informé de votre retour, il vous attend à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs ceci est valable pour vous tous messieurs dames » ajouta-t-elle en direction du reste des membres de SGA-1.

Après la visite à l'infirmerie, avec un Dr Beckett ému et heureux de revoir l'athosienne, et en forme qui plus est (exceptés l'amnésie et quelques blessures qui avaient été bien soignées et en voie de guérison), Ronon conduisit Teyla à ses quartiers. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Une fois arrivés, Teyla lui dit juste merci et ils se séparèrent. Ronon se dirigea vers ses propres quartiers. Il avait 1 heure avant le débriefing de la mission. Finalement, il changea d'avis et gagna l'un des nombreux balcons de la cité. Il s'appuya à la rambarde et se mit à réfléchir. Il pensa à Teyla, que devait-il faire ? Sur la planète où ils l'avaient retrouvé, le satédien n'avait pas su comment réagir face au regard étrange de la jeune femme. Elle ne se souvenait de rien… et lui ? Lui se rappelait leurs conversations, bien avant qu'ils ne soient faits captifs, lui se souvenait des sentiments que la jeune femme avait réussi à réveiller en lui… les sentiments qu'il ressentait encore à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis de la jeune femme ? Comment faire pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ? Que fera-t-il si elle devait ne jamais se souvenir ? Mais surtout, comment réagira-t-elle si ses souvenirs reviennent ? Regretterait-elle l'aveu qu'ils s'étaient fait alors qu'ils pensaient tous les deux ne pas s'en sortir ?

Ronon resta seul un moment sur le balcon, mais très vite, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Ronon, vous êtes seul ? Je vous croyais avec Teyla ?

- Je l'ai conduite à ses quartiers. Besoin de se reposer un peu.

- Oui, je le comprends. »

Le silence s'instaura. Elisabeth sentit le malaise de l'homme à ses côtés. Ce qui était suffisamment rare pour qu'elle comprenne que vraiment quelque chose n'allait pas. Inutile d'être un surdoué pour comprendre que cela avait un rapport avec l'état de Teyla.

« Elle va avoir besoin de temps, vous savez. De temps et de notre soutien.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir faire ça.

- Vous saurez, Ronon. Pour elle, vous saurez ! »

Ronon ne dit rien. Teyla savait choisir ses amies, c'est sûr ! Cette femme avait vraiment un don pour dire les choses… Il la regarda brièvement avant de rentrer. Elisabeth resta un moment sur le balcon… puis rentra, elle avait un briefing à préparer.

A suivre…

Reviews ?


	13. Réapprendre à vivre

**Chapitre 13 : Réapprendre à vivre.**

Le débriefing de la mission dura plus d'une heure. Le Dr Beckett annonça à l'équipe que les vérifications étaient faites, c'était bien Teyla. Elisabeth voulut savoir comment la jeune athosienne était arrivée sur la planète. Teyla leur expliqua qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. D'après ce que lui avait expliqué Pareck, l'anneau des ancêtres s'était activé et elle avait traversé de façon plutôt violente. Inconsciente, elle avait été conduite à leur village par le fils du chef du village, qui était en poste de surveillance à l'anneau. Uriel l'avait soignée. A son réveil, elle ne souvenait de rien… Elle avait alors vécu parmi eux pendant les quelques jours, jusqu'à l'arrivée des atlantes. Teyla avait un peu de mal à se concentrer, des dizaines de questions trottaient dans sa tête, mais elle ne savait même pas où commencer. Elisabeth conclut le briefing en s'adressant à elle, la tirant de ses pensées:

« Et bien, je crois que je peux vous dire, au nom de l'ensemble des membres de la cité, bienvenue chez vous. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à le demander.

- C'est très gentil, je crois que j'aurai besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais j'ai beaucoup de questions sur moi et si quelqu'un acceptait de me raconter un peu, peut-être que cela me permettrait de me souvenir plus vite… enfin, c'est ce que pense le Dr … Beckett. »

John répondit en souriant :

« Je crois pouvoir dire que la meilleure personne pour ça, c'est Ronon. N'est-ce-pas ? »

Le runner aurait pu tuer John sur place. Le visage qu'il afficha n'échappa pas à Teyla. Elle avait du mal à cerner cet homme. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire de lui servir de "baby-sitter." Parfait, elle n'en avait pas besoin… elle pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seule… enfin, non, mais tant pis…

« John ! -intervint Elisabeth- Ronon ? Pourriez-vous donner…

- C'est bon. Je le ferai »

Finalement Ronon ne laissa pas le temps à Elisabeth de terminer sa question. Après tout, il devait bien ça à Teyla. Et même si cela lui faisait mal de la voir dans cet état, il le ferait pour elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver sa Teyla, celle qu'il avait appris à connaître durant ces années passées à ses côtés. Celle qu'il avait appris à aimer…

Elisabeth se leva, signifiant la fin de la réunion. Chacun des participants se leva donc et sortit. Tous, sauf un ! Une fois tous les autres hors de la salle, John se retourna vers Elisabeth. Cette dernière souriait.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Colonel ?

- Rien, je pensais juste à une certaine soirée que je devais préparer…

- Une soirée ? Tiens donc !

- Et n'essayez pas de vous défiler, Elisabeth… Teyla est revenue, et j'ai gagné le pari… Alors demain soir, 19h30, retrouvez-moi sur la digue est. »

Elisabeth secoua doucement la tête. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus reculer… mais avait-elle seulement envie d'échapper à cette soirée. Elle acquiesça de la tête, et John sortit tout content. Son absence dura juste quelques secondes, il revint sur ces pas et sourit en repassant la porte du bureau d'Elisabeth. Cette dernière semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Elisabeth releva la tête :

« Colonel ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

- Il est tard et la matinée a été riche en émotions, vous ne voudriez pas venir manger un morceau ? »

Elisabeth regarda sa montre, 14h45! Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle comprenait mieux l'empressement de McKay à sortir de la salle de réunion, maintenant !!! Elle sourit :

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

*****

Ronon et Teyla se dirigeaient vers leurs quartiers. Teyla cherchait à mémoriser les lieux, et se concentrait donc sur le parcours qu'ils empruntaient. Ronon réalisa soudain qu'il était tard et qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé.

« T… euh, vous n'auriez pas faim ?

- Si, un peu.

-Alors, allons manger un morceau ! »

Arrivés au mess, ils se servirent et Teyla hésita un moment, ne sachant si elle devait s'asseoir à la table qu'occupaient déjà Elisabeth et John ou à une table vide. Elle regarda Ronon, qui acquiesça, comprenant la question silencieuse de la jeune athosienne. Elisabeth sourit quand elle vit les deux pégasiens approcher.

« Teyla, Ronon !

- Dr Weir. » Teyla lui rendit son sourire et s'assit. Mais tout le monde pouvait s'apercevoir que la jeune athosienne n'était pas très à l'aise. Le sourire doux qu'elle affichait d'habitude avait disparu. Le repas se déroula dans un silence gêné, ponctués de quelques remarques de John ou de Rodney. Le scientifique fut d'ailleurs le premier à quitter la table, arguant quelque recherche en retard à faire avant que Zélenka ne se décide à y mettre son nez et tout gâcher… Peu de temps après, Elisabeth et John se levèrent à leur tour, la première pour aller travailler, le second sans dire se qu'il allait faire, en fait ! Restés seuls à la table, Teyla regarda son compagnon :

« Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas d'une compagnie très agréable

- C'est normal, vous êtes confuse…

- Oui, sans doute… merci. Je… enfin, ça vous dérangerait de… enfin, qu'on parle de … moi !

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Comment sommes-nous arrivés sur cette cité ? »

Ronon la regarda en souriant. Commencer par le commencement, c'est bien Teyla… L'ex-runner lui expliqua donc ce qu'il savait de l'arrivée des terriens et des athosiens sur la cité. Ce qu'il savait, c'était la jeune femme qui le lui avait raconté. Ça lui faisait étrange de devoir lui réapprendre ça à son tour. Le récit de Ronon fut interrompu par quelques questions de Teyla. Un peu plus de trois heures plus tard, ils sortirent du mess. Ronon se tourna vers sa compagne :

« Vous sentez-vous suffisamment en forme pour une petite visite ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Les deux pégasiens firent alors un tour rapide de la cité. Ils visitèrent surtout les endroits que Teyla avait l'habitude de fréquenter, le gymnase, les salles de détente, la baie des jumpers... Ronon espérait que cela lui rappelle quelque souvenir… mais en vain. Ils reprirent alors la direction des quartiers de la jeune femme. A mi-chemin, Teyla s'arrêta brusquement. Ronon fit quelques pas avant de réaliser l'absence de l'athosienne à ses côtés, il s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna vers elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, je voulais vous dire… que… vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous occuper de moi tout le temps.

- Non ! »

La réponse du jeune homme déstabilisa un peu Teyla.

« Euh, bien, je…

- ça va, je… je le fais parce que j'en ai envie, c'est tout. Venez, vous êtes presqu'arrivée. »

Ronon reprit son chemin sans attendre de réponse de sa compagne. Ronon s'arrêta devant la porte des quartiers de Teyla.

« Voilà, ce sont vos quartiers.

- Merci, je vais bien finir par réussir à me rappeler le chemin qui mène jusqu'ici. » dit l'athosienne en souriant.

« Reposez vous, Teyla.

- Bien, docteur » répondit l'intéressée en faisant la moue. Elle n'avait pas envie de se reposer, elle avait trop de questions dans la tête pour pouvoir se reposer. Mais elle imaginait que Ronon avait autre chose à faire que de lui tenir compagnie. Alors elle entra dans ses quartiers. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle s'y retrouvait. Elle regarda autour d'elle… L'endroit aurait du lui être familier… mais rien. La jeune femme s'avança vers le petit balcon attenant. La brise marine vint caresser son visage, soulevant les mèches qui encadraient son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, une image vint s'imposer à elle. L'image d'un homme imposant, qui ne souriait guère mais dont le regard la faisait frissonner. Elle ouvrit les yeux… Ronon… cet homme, elle avait du mal à le cerner… Il était une véritable énigme à lui seul à ses yeux. Teyla sourit… comme si elle n'en avait pas assez des énigmes à résoudre sur elle-même et sur sa propre vie. Mais elle ignorait pourquoi, ses pensées ne cessaient de la ramener à lui. Elle entreprit de "fouiller" ses quartiers à la recherche d'objets quelconques qui pourraient lui permettre de se souvenir de quoi que se soit… en vain ! Elle s'allongea sur son lit, un peu déçue… comment pourrait-elle faire pour retrouver la mémoire ? Finalement, la jeune athosienne trouva le sommeil quelques heures. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte que c'était l'aube. Elle se leva donc et décida de prendre une douche. Une fois changée, elle sortit de ses quartiers, en priant qu'elle se souvienne du chemin pour aller… mais où voulait-elle aller ? La faim lui dicta d'aller en premier lieu au mess. Elle sortit de ses quartiers pour se trouver nez à nez avec...

A suivre…_(coupure de sadique ! lol)_

_Merci Belmene pour ton com ! Rassures-toi, les chapitres seront postés régulièrement. ^^  
_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis... _


	14. Un ami attentionné

AN: Merci Belmene et Ticoeur pour vos com... j'adore recevoir des com !!! Je crois que cette coupure çi est moins sadique, quoique ! lol

_BONNE LECTURE !_

**Chapitre 14 : Un ami attentionné…**

« Ronon ! »

Le satédien fut surpris de la voir sortir de ses quartiers.

« Euh, je… je passais juste par là… J'allais par là. »

Teyla ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas (plus?) le satédien, mais elle était sûre qu'il mentait… Elle le regarda et se surprit à lui demander :

« Vous n'avez pas faim ? »

Ronon se maudissait mentalement de son mensonge ridicule… mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il l'attendait depuis près d'une heure pour ne pas la rater… mais franchement, il aurait pu profiter de tout ce temps pour réfléchir à une bonne excuse ! Au lieu de ne penser qu'à la jeune femme. Il fut soulagé d'entendre la proposition de la femme.

« Si, allons manger ! »

Arrivés au mess, ils s'assirent sur une table un peu à l'écart.

« Alors, vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Ronon.

- Pas tellement, mais c'est une habitude. Déjà sur Taman, je dormais assez peu. Mais mes nuits étaient plus… agitées. Là, j'ai juste eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

- Des cauchemars ? »

Ronon était devenu très sérieux. Ces cauchemars étaient peut-être liés aux rêves que lui-même avait faits…

« En quelque sorte, je me voyais perdue en plein brouillard et je voyais un homme devant moi et de dos. Il s'éloignait… et moi je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille… mais je… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle savait où elle avait vu le satédien. Depuis son retour, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu Ronon avant Taman. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'elle commençait à se souvenir, mais maintenant elle avait compris. Cet homme dans ces rêves, c'était lui ! Elle avait ses yeux fixés sur son visage. Ronon comprit ses pensées. Alors elle avait eu ses rêves également… Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce que leur attention soit attirée par un bruit retentissant dans le mess, quelqu'un venait de faire tomber son plateau avec tout son contenu.

« Je pense que c'est parce que vous ne faites plus de méditation que vous dormez mal.

- De méditation ?

- Oui, vous en faites, enfin normalement, tous les jours.

-Ah oui ? Je devrai essayer de m'y remettre, alors ! sourit Teyla en ajoutant, Si je savais comment faire…

- Je vous montrerai, enfin, je vous expliquerai, si vous voulez.

- Vous méditez aussi ? »

Ronon ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air innocent.

« Non, pas vraiment, mais vous m'avez appris, un peu…

- Je veux bien. C'est très gentil, Ronon… , sourit Teyla.

- Bonjour les enfants ! » La voix de John les surprit… Le colonel était tout souriant depuis qu'il s'était levé. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour ! Il avait rendez-vous avec Elisabeth ce soir… Et il avait décidé de faire les choses bien. Il venait de confirmer avec le cuisinier sa commande spéciale pour ce soir.

« Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Je vous en prie, capitaine.

- Colonel…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis Colonel… enfin bref ! dit John en agitant la main.

- Je suis désolée, Colonel.

- C'est pas grave. Alors qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller sur le continent, voir les gens de votre peuple. répondit Ronon en regardant Teyla.

- Bonne idée, vous avez un pilote ? demanda John.

- Pas vraiment, vous pourriez le faire, vous ?

- Oui, je peux vous déposer, mais si vous y restez la journée, j'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher. A quelle heure voulez-vous partir ? demanda le militaire.

- En fin de matinée seulement vers 11h…

- Très bien, rendez-vous vers 11h au hangar à Jumper ?

- Parfait, merci Sheppard » répondit Ronon.

Après un passage éclair à l'infirmerie pour son rendez-vous quotidien avec Beckett, Teyla retrouva Ronon. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Kate Heightmeyer à 10h seulement, il lui restait donc presque 2h et avait demandé à Ronon de lui montrer la méditation. Les deux pégasiens se rendirent donc dans les quartiers de l'athosienne.

« Alors ? » demanda Teyla en entrant dans ses quartiers.

« Alors, vous avez besoin de bougies, vous les conservez dans votre placard. Teyla alla regarder dans le placard désigné par son ami et trouva lesdites bougies. Elle les sortit et Ronon et elle les plaça suivant les instructions du satédien.

« Voilà, maintenant vous vous asseyez en tailleur. » Ronon la laissa s'asseoir et en fit de même, s'installant à la gauche de la jeune femme.

« Fermez les yeux… Vous… vous devez videz votre esprit »

Teyla ouvrit discrètement un œil et jeta un regard en direction de l'homme à sa gauche. Elle sourit en voyant son air sérieux. Lorsqu'il ajouta, le plus sérieusement du monde « Concentrez-vous sur votre respiration » Teyla ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. Ronon, surpris, ouvrit les yeux et regarda son élève, l'air désappointé…

« Pardon, Ronon. » dit la jeune femme en faisant la moue.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Votre air sérieux. Vous avez du être un élève appliqué. »

Ce fut à Ronon de rire, provoquant l'étonnement de Teyla.

« Non, pas vraiment… »

Ronon lui raconta les quelques fois où il avait eu l'occasion de faire des séances de méditation avec elle, notamment la fois où il s'était endormi (1), ou encore la fois ou Teyla l'avait surpris à jouer avec la cire fondue de la bougie posée devant lui (2). Teyla ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Finalement, le temps passa sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Comme il était presque 11h, Ils remirent la séance de méditation à plus tard.

A l'heure prévue, les deux pégasiens retrouvèrent le Colonel au hangar à Jumpers. John les pilota jusqu'au continent puis retourna sur Atlantis, en promettant de leur envoyer un jumper en fin de journée, sauf s'il recevait une demande contraire de la part de ses 2 amis. Ronon acquiesça.

Arrivés sur le continent, les athosiens entourèrent rapidement la jeune femme. Halling convia les deux arrivants à partager le repas qui allait être servi, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie. De nombreux athosiens vinrent parler à Teyla pendant le repas. A la fin de ce dernier, Ronon sortit de la tente.

Vers le milieu de l'après midi, Teyla en fit de même. La jeune femme commençait à se sentir fatiguée. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que, les uns après les autres, les athosiens venaient lui parler de choses qu'elle avait vécues ou vues, mais dont elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir. Et pour intéressantes que soient toutes ces histoires, cela faisait quand même beaucoup de choses à intégrer en une seule fois, une vie, pour ainsi dire. De plus, les efforts qu'elle faisait pour essayer de se souvenir la fatiguaient énormément. Chacun d'eux essayait de trouver LE souvenir qui serait le déclic. Le Dr Beckett et l'autre médecin, le Dr Kate… quelque chose *_il faudrait vraiment que j'arrive à me souvenir du nom de cette doctoresse_* pensa Teyla. Elle secoua la tête *_enfin bref ! Un seul souvenir pourrait me permettre de me rendre la mémoire. Reste à réussir à me souvenir d'une seule chose ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire apparemment…_*

La jeune femme parcourut des yeux le paysage qui s'étalait devant elle, à la recherche de…

« Tu cherches Ronon ? »

Teyla se retourna vers l'origine de la voix.

« Halling ? Elle espérait ne pas se tromper. Oui, en effet, vous savez ou il est ?

- Il est parti vers la côte, il y a plusieurs heures.

- Vers la côte ?

- Viens, je vais te montrer.

- Merci, Halling. »

Halling traversa le campement avec Teyla avant de lui indiquer un sentier.

« Voilà, suis ce chemin, il te mènera à la côte…

- Merci Halling. »

Teyla marcha donc le long du sentier. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait appris dans la journée… Elle était le leader de ce peuple, enfin elle l'avait été. Aujourd'hui, même si elle reste respectée parmi les siens, c'était Halling qui assumait cette fonction dans les faits, depuis qu'elle avait choisit de rester avec les terriens sur Atlantis. Ses parents, Torren et Tagan avaient disparu au cours de sélections des Wraiths. Torren, son père, était parti le premier, Teyla avait 9 ans. 5 ans plus tard, Tagan, sa mère, disparaissait à son tour. C'est alors Teyla, bien que très jeune, qui avait succédé à sa mère au poste de leader de son peuple. Depuis lors, elle avait eu à gérer de nombreuses sélections, la disparition de nombre des siens, la perte de celle qui avait été une seconde mère pour elle, Charin. Teyla savait qu'elle aurait dû ressentir un profond chagrin à l'évocation de ces nombreuses pertes, mais, même de ça, elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle ressentit une vague de colère monter en elle, elle s'en voulait…

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle arriva sur la plage. C'était une petite crique tranquille. Le bruit du ressac apaisa sa colère. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit le vent caresser son visage. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle vit le satédien qu'elle cherchait. Il était allongé à quelques dizaines de mètres et semblait dormir. L'image fit sourire la jeune femme.

Elle s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible, en souriant déjà à la blague qu'elle préparait. Plus que deux pas… L'homme allongé se releva brusquement et attrapa la jeune femme par la taille. Teyla posa un cri de surprise, avant d'éclater de rire. Elle fut surprise de l'entendre rire lui aussi. C'était la deuxième fois depuis son retour qu'il riait ainsi. La première fois avait eut lieu le matin même, pendant leur discussion.

« Ronon !

- Vous croyiez que je ne vous avais pas entendue venir ?

- Je pensais avoir été discrète. »

Ronon posa la jeune femme en continuant à rire. Il n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis très longtemps. Mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. En l'entendant arriver en tentant, vainement, de ne pas faire de bruit, comme une petite fille préparant quelque malice. Et ça lui avait fait du bien.

Les deux pégasiens passèrent leur après-midi sur la crique. Assis ou marchant sur la plage ou les rochers environnants. Teyla lui parla un peu de ce qu'elle avait appris auprès des athosiens, en particulier sur ses parents. La jeune femme était heureuse de partager ça avait lui. Pour une fois, ils étaient " à égalité " dans son esprit. Ronon lui avait en effet dit qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses parents. Elle voulut en savoir plus sur ses parents à lui, son enfance. « Aucune chance que cela vous rende la mémoire » avait-il dit en souriant.

« Peut importe, ça me ferait plaisir » avait répondu la jeune femme… Alors, le satédien avait capitulé.

Ils se rendirent compte que le temps avait filé lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître à l'horizon.

« Eh bien, il est tard, on ferait mieux de rentrer. Le pilote que Sheppard devait nous envoyer devrait déjà être là.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Allons-y ! »

De retour au village, ils trouvèrent ledit pilote qui les attendait en compagnie de Halling. Ils s'excusèrent de leur retard, prirent congés auprès des athosiens et rentrèrent sur Atlantis en Jumper. Après un long passage au mess, les deux pégasiens finirent la soirée sur un des nombreux balcons de la cité, continuant à discuter de tout et de rien. Vraiment cette journée les avait rapprochés de manière importante et Teyla appréciait ce rapprochement autant que Ronon.

Ronon raccompagna son amie jusqu'à ses quartiers tard dans la nuit.

« Merci Ronon, pour cette journée et pour tout ce vous faites pour moi.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, c'est normal. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun perdu dans ses souvenirs de l'après-midi. Ce fut Teyla qui bougea la première. Elle s'avança vers le satédien. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avança son visage vers celui de Ronon, attendant un geste de sa part. Mais Ronon se dressa un peu plus, augmentant la distance entre eux deux. Il sourit :

« Bonne nuit Teyla.

- Bonne nuit Ronon. »

Et le satédien s'éloigna, laissant l'athosienne rentrer dans ses quartiers. Il se dirigea vers ses propres quartiers. Sur le chemin, il rencontra John qui semblait soucieux. Il salua néanmoins Ronon machinalement en passant à côté de lui avant de s'arrêter quelques pas plus loin.

« Ronon, alors ? Comment c'est passé votre journée sur le continent ?

- Bien… Très bien, même.

- Teyla a retrouvé la mémoire ?

- Non. »

John le regarda surpris. Qu'est-ce qui rendait le satédien si heureux ? Comme si l'intéressé avait deviné la question pensée par John, Ronon sourit, il n'avait pas l'intention d'y répondre.

« Et votre soirée, Sheppard ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un rendez-vous ce soir…

- ça a été ! »

Comprenant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étendrait sur le sujet, John sourit :

« Eh bien, bonne nuit, Ronon.

- Bonne nuit Sheppard. »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. John repensa à sa soirée… « Ça a été » avait-il dit à son ami satédien. Mais la vérité était un peu différente.

**Flash-back **

John était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait réussi à organiser sa soirée comme il l'avait voulue. Le repas était prêt, maintenu au chaud… le plat préféré d'Elisabeth. Il avait dressé une jolie table (enfin, il avait essayé) dans une salle dans un coin peu fréquenté de la cité. Il avait même réussi à programmer grâce à mot de passe (mental) pour ne pas être déranger (sait-on jamais) Comme quoi, travailler comme cobaye pour McKay avait ses avantages. Il avait pu prendre une douche et portait à présent une paire de jeans avec une chemise à col Mao blanche. Il était fin prêt. Il attendait son invité sur la digue est. Elisabeth ne devait plus tarder à présent.

« Bonsoir, John. »

John se retourna vers celle à qui il pensait, surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendue arriver.

« Bonsoir Elisabeth. »

Elle était magnifique. Vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut bleu. Ça changeait de la voir porter cette couleur. Ça faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle était rayonnante. Il était sous le charme, définitivement, un peu plus chaque jour…

Elisabeth, un peu gênée du silence de John se racla la gorge.

« John ?

- Pardon, Elisabeth. Vous… vous êtes ravissante.

- Merci. Vous êtes très élégant également. Ça change de votre uniforme habituel.

- Merci, nous y allons ?

- Je vous suis. »

Les deux dirigeants de la cité des Anciens se dirigèrent donc vers la salle ou John avait prévu de servir le repas. Sur le trajet ils discutèrent de la dernière trouvaille de Zélenka et McKay. Mais une fois la porte passée, John se tourna vers Elisabeth :

« Maintenant, assez parlé du boulot… d'ailleurs… » John s'approcha de l'américaine. Sa main se dirigea vers le visage d'Elisabeth qui resta immobile, se demandant ce que John allait faire. Le militaire porta la main à l'oreille de la diplomate, et lui retira délicatement la radio qu'elle portait.

« John, que faites-vous ?

- J'ai demandé à Lorne de me contacter sur cette radio personnelle en cas de danger majeur… » dit-il en montrant une radio sur une table un peu plus loin. « Pour le reste des problèmes de cette cité, ils pourront bien se débrouiller sans nous ce soir…

- John… »

John déposa la radio d'Elisabeth à côté de la sienne, puis se redirigea vers Elisabeth.

« Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

- Volontiers. »

John s'exécuta et servit deux verres. Il en tendit un à la jeune femme puis tendit le sien :

« A cette merveilleuse soirée… » dit-il en adressant à la jeune femme un sourire charmeur.

« A cette soirée » répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

La soirée commença donc pour le mieux pour les deux dirigeants. L'ambiance était détendue, et ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, « rien de ce qui concerne le boulot » avait dit John, et ils respectaient ce vœu tous les deux. Elisabeth voulut en savoir un peu plus sur John, sur sa vie sur la Terre, avant Atlantis. John lui parla un peu de sa relation quelque peu chaotique avec son père et son frère. Le militaire était lui-même surpris de réussir à se confier si facilement. Mais Elisabeth était spéciale à ses yeux et il avait envie qu'elle le devienne encore plus. John était amoureux… Il avait franchi un pas décisif en acceptant cet état de fait. Maintenant, il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était d'Elisabeth. Il savait que la jeune femme l'appréciait, mais à quel point ? Mais plus que tout John avait peur de tout rater avec la jeune femme.

Elisabeth sourit quand elle surprit le regard perdu de John.

« Est-ce que ça va, John ? Vous avez l'air soucieux…

- Je vais parfaitement bien. Et alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a finalement convaincu de d'accepter le poste ? »

Elisabeth fut surprise de voir qu'il avait suivi la conversation, malgré l'impression qu'il avait donnée quelques secondes auparavant. Elle reprit donc son histoire sous l'air cette fois parfaitement attentif de John.

Au fur et à mesure leur conversation devint plus intime. Les moments de silence se firent moins gênés, plus calmes et même agréables… C'est pendant l'un de ces moments que John se leva et tendit une main à sa compagne. Elle le regarda l'air étonné. Elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle entendit de la musique s'élever alors que John la regardait d'un air entendu. _*De la musique ? Cet homme pensait vraiment à tout… il savait comment faire pour rendre une soirée plus qu'agréable !*_

Elisabeth hésita un moment. Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée d'accepter ? Elle craignait de ne pas réussir à se contrôler si elle devait se retrouver dans ses bras. Et il était hors de question qu'elle perde le contrôle…

Finalement, John lui prit la main. Elisabeth ne put résister et se leva. Ils dansèrent plusieurs slows. D'abord à distance raisonnable, les deux amis se rapprochèrent lentement. Elisabeth posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle releva sa tête, mais resta figée en croisant le regard de John. Il était tellement éloquent… Elisabeth pouvait littéralement y lire de l'amour… Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent de danser. John leva la main vers le visage d'Elisabeth, mais, cette fois, s'arrêta sur sa joue. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle, attentif au moindre signe de refus de sa part. Ne voyant rien venir, il combla l'espace qui les séparait encore. Les lèvres du militaire se posèrent délicatement sur celles de la diplomate… le baiser qu'ils échangèrent les électrisa tous les deux. John fut heureux quand il sentit la jeune femme répondre à son baiser. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée.

**Fin du Flash-back **

A suivre…

A.N :

(1) cf. Echoes/Le Chant des Baleines

(2) Totalement inventé par moi !


	15. De la confusion des sentiments

AN:

**Belmene **: "je le savais, Ronon est un amour..." Oui, on est bien d'accord sur ce point !! merci pour ton com. Dans ce chapitre, tu sauras pourquoi "de courte durée" !

**Ticoeur **: Mais bien sûr que c'est un gentleman !!! Sadique dans les coupures ? Moi ? Meuh, non !

_BONNE LECTURE ! _

**Chapitre 15 : de la confusion des sentiments.**

John était arrivé à sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et (après s'être déshabillé) entra dans la douche. Il fit couler l'eau et resta dessous. Le souvenir de sa soirée lui revint en mémoire.

**Flash-back**

Elisabeth recula brusquement.

« Je suis désolée, John. » dit-elle les yeux fixés au sol.

« Elisabeth, je … non, excusez-moi, je n'aurai pas dû. J'ai été…

- Non, John, vous avez été parfait. C'est moi qui… Nous ne devrions pas… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- John, nous travaillons ensemble et vous êtes sous moi.

- Je suis où ? » la coupa John.

« Hiérarchiquement parlant ! Je suis en votre patronne. Et je ne veux pas avoir ce… ce genre d'histoire avec un de mes… subordonnés. »

John était estomaqué.

« - Mais… Elisabeth…

- John, ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre vous et moi, et que ça ne fonctionne pas… Vous imaginez les complications que cela pourrait engendrer pour le fonctionnement de la cité ? Je refuse de prendre ce risque. Je ne veux pas perdre mon chef militaire… »

Elisabeth se rapprocha du militaire.

« Comprenez-moi, John, je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas perdre votre amitié. »

**Fin du Flash-back **

John soupira sous sa douche. Il n'avait pas pu résister au regard suppliant de la jeune femme. Il se sentait anéanti par sa décision. Car elle avait aimé partager son baiser, il le savait. Elle avait peur, lui aussi. Mais elle avait été si catégorique. Il devait prendre sur lui et lui laisser du temps. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Cette bonne résolution prise, il sortit de sa douche et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, Elisabeth fut la première levée (comme d'habitude.) Sa nuit avait été agitée. Elle passa rapidement au mess, prendre un café, puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle espérait pouvoir se plonger dans son travail pour pouvoir penser un peu à autre chose que John Sheppard. Elle se demandait comment elle devait réagir face à John et, surtout, comment lui allait réagir. Mais elle savait (hum hum) qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'avoir une histoire sentimentale avec l'une des personne travaillant sous ses ordres… autrement dit avec l'une des personnes de la cité… quitte à devoir rester célibataire pour le restant de ces jours. C'était la bonne chose à faire… Elle avait eu raison. Elle s'en persuada avant de se plonger effectivement dans ses rapports de missions. Elle travailla deux heures, avant d'entendre cogner à la porte de son bureau. Elle leva la tête et aperçut le chef militaire de la cité atlante. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle l'invita à entrer. John s'avança vers le bureau en adressant à la dirigeante le sourire qu'il arborait toujours en sa présence.

« Bonjour, Elisabeth. Café ? » dit-il en déposant une tasse sur le bureau d'Elisabeth. John avait l'habitude de ce type d'attention envers elle. Elle les appréciait énormément d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

« C'est bien aimable, John. Que me vaut votre visite ? Et ce café ?

- Rien, Elisabeth, je viens en paix ! -dit-il en rigolant- Je voulais juste vous dire que tout va bien… entre nous, je veux dire. »

Elisabeth sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Elle accepta donc le café en souriant et ajouta :

« Merci John

- Je vous en prie, Elisabeth. »

La dirigeante fut heureuse de la réaction de John. Elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment eu raison de repousser les avances de John et de faire taire son cœur.

Elle regarda le militaire s'éloigner. En atteignant la porte, il se retourna vers elle.

« Mais si vous changez d'avis, Elisabeth, je serai là. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. »

Le sourire et le regard qui accompagnèrent cette phrase mirent le feu aux joues de la dirigeante et firent emballer son rythme cardiaque.

Oui Elisabeth Weir, Dirigeante de l'expédition Atlantis, était une femme raisonnable. Cette fois encore, elle avait choisi de suivre sa raison… mais son cœur avait choisi de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

De son côté, Teyla se réveilla un peu après Elisabeth. Après un passage dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme décida de retenter la méditation. Elle alluma les bougies qui étaient restées en place depuis la veille. Elle s'assit en tailleur, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé la veille. La journée avait été riche en émotions. Tout le temps passé en compagnie de Ronon avait été agréable pour elle. Tellement que la vaille au soir, elle avait été sur le point de l'embrasser… en tout cas, elle l'avait voulu. Mais Ronon l'avait ressenti, elle en était sûre et l'avait repoussée, de façon élégante certes, mais quand même. Teyla ne trouva pas de relaxation. Elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Plus sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec cet homme avant son amnésie. Et cela, une seule personne, à part Ronon, avait une chance de le savoir… Elisabeth. Ronon lui avait dit qu'elles étaient amies, près proches. Peut-être pouvait-elle l'aider. La jeune athosienne se leva et sortit de ses quartiers après avoir éteint les bougies.

Elle croisa l'homme de ses pensées dans le couloir. Il venait vers ses quartiers.

« Ronon, bonjour.

- Bonjour Teyla. Vous allez au mess ?

- Non, merci. Je voudrai aller voir Elisabeth avant.

- Ah ? Très bien. »

Ronon fut surpris, mais cacha sa déception.

« Je vous retrouverai plus tard, si vous le voulez bien.

- Bien sûr. »

Teyla s'éloigna. Ronon s'en alla donc seul au mess. Il s'était vite habitué à avoir Teyla à ses côtés ses derniers jours, et il aimait cela…

Sur le chemin menant au bureau d'Elisabeth, Teyla regretta de ne pas avoir demandé à Ronon de l'accompagner finalement… Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit Rodney McKay.

« Bonjour…

- Rodney McKay ? Bonjour, je vois que vous ne vous souvenez toujours de rien.

- Euh, non. Et je… je crois bien que je me suis perdue.

- Ah, et où est Conan, votre garde du corps ?

- Vous parlez de Ronon ?

- Oui, il vous a abandonnée ?

- Non, je voulais aller voir Elisabeth… mais je…

- Vous n'êtes pas du tout dans la bonne partie de la cité. Le bureau d'Elisabeth se trouve près de la salle d'embarquement, dans la tour centrale. Il faut que vous preniez un téléporteur pour aller dans la tour centrale, puis vous… » Voyant l'air désolé de son interlocutrice, Rodney capitula. « Venez, je vous accompagne »

Teyla avait tellement de choses à réapprendre. Elle remercia Rodney qui la laissa dans la salle d'embarquement. Elle arriva devant le bureau d'Elisabeth et cogna à la porte vitrée. Elisabeth leva les yeux de sa tablette et invita la jeune femme à entrer.

« Teyla, bonjour.

- Dr Weir, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser… enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, bien sûr. Asseyez-vous ! » Dit la dirigeante en lui désignant la chaise devant son bureau.

Teyla s'assit et resta silencieuse, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Elisabeth la regarda un moment avant de demander :

« Teyla, que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous sommes amies, n'est-ce-pas ? … enfin, je veux dire, nous l'étions avant que … je …

- Nous sommes amies, Teyla.

- Ce que j'ai à vous demander est un peu délicat.

- Teyla, tu ne t'en souviens pas, je le sais. Mais toi et moi, sommes devenues des amies, des confidentes. Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, n'hésites pas. Quoique ce soit, cela restera entre nous. »

Elisabeth était repassée naturellement du "vous" au "tu". Avant sa disparition, les deux femmes, devenues très proches, avaient naturellement opté pour le tutoiement, mais l'amnésie de l'athosienne avait conduit l'américaine à repassé à un "vous" plus respectueux, moins envahissant, selon elle. Teyla remarqua la différence, et quelque part, fut reconnaissante à la dirigeante de la mettre ainsi à l'aise. Elle sentit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance :

« Je voudrai en savoir un peu plus sur… -elle soupira- sur Ronon… enfin sur lui et …. Et moi. »

Elisabeth sourit :

« Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à cette question… Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

- C'est délicat, il a une attitude un peu étrange envers moi. C'est comme s'il me connaissait par cœur, comme s'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… c'est difficile à expliquer.

- Et tu veux savoir si … ?

- étions-nous plus que des amis ? »

Voilà, la question était posée… Teyla attendait et craignait la réponse de son amie. La réponse que lui donna Elisabeth la surprit :

« Teyla, je peux dire avec certitude que vous étiez très proches tous les deux. Quant aux sentiments que tu éprouvais, ou que tu éprouves pour lui, je crois qu'il est préférable que tu les retrouve par toi-même, non ?

- J'ai un peu peur de faire… un faux pas. Je crois que je tiens à lui… beaucoup. »

Elisabeth accentua son sourire… John avait probablement raison, finalement, certaines personnes sont effectivement faites l'une pour l'autre… les mêmes craintes, la même peur de mal faire, de perdre l'autre ; Ces deux là faisaient vraiment la paire !

Teyla remercia la dirigeante, et sortit. Finalement, elle n'en savait pas plus sur son passé. Mais elle prit conscience de la nature exacte des sentiments qu'elle avait pour son ami satédien… Mais elle avait parfaitement conscience que rien ne pouvait ni ne devait arriver avant que sa mémoire ne lui soit revenue… Elle décida néanmoins de le rejoindre. Il pouvait être au mess, ou au gymnase. Elle opta pour le mess en premier lieu. Elle réussi presque sans hésitation à trouver le mess. Elle scruta la foule des gens présents, mais ne vit pas celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit quand même le temps de manger un morceau avant d'aller au gymnase.

à suivre... 


	16. Un combat qui change tout

**Belmene **: Tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent trop court ??? wahou !!! O_o Merci pour ton com, j'espère que tu vas apprécier cette suite !

_BONNE LECTURE !_

**Chapitre 16 : Un combat qui change tout.**

Teyla l'observait en silence depuis plusieurs minutes. Ronon s'entraînait seul, bâtons en mains. Chacun de ses mouvements était précis, rapide et destiné à infliger un maximum de dégâts à l'ennemi qui aurait la mauvaise idée de se tenir en face de lui. Teyla admirait chacun de ces gestes. Quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même brûlait… était-ce toujours cette frustration qu'avait engendrée son amnésie, ou quelque chose d'autre, plus naturel chez elle. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait oublié, mais que son corps ne désirait, comme la méditation. Teyla sourit en repensant à sa séance de méditation avec Ronon…

« Teyla ! »

L'athosienne sursauta, surprise de voir le regard de Ronon posé sur elle.

« Bonjour, Ronon. Navrée de déranger votre entraînement. »

Ronon secoua lentement la tête.

« Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

- Non, rien de particulier…

- Voulez-vous vous entraîner un peu avec moi ?

- Oui… »

Teyla fut elle-même surprise de la rapidité de sa réponse. Elle prit les bâtons que Ronon lui tendait et le suivit au centre du gymnase. Ils commencèrent doucement à se battre. Leurs premiers échanges se firent très lentement par rapport au rythme qu'ils adoptaient d'habitude. Ronon s'appliquait à ne pas s'emballer et à conserver un rythme à la portée de son adversaire. Mais Teyla retrouva vite ses reflexes et accéléra rapidement le rythme de ses coups. Cependant le Satédien conservait largement le dessus… C'était injuste, pensa-t-il, bien sûr qu'il avait l'avantage, il la connaissait par cœur. Il connaissait sa façon de bouger, de parer ou de porter ses coups, alors qu'elle ne se rappelait aucun de leur combat… Cette pensée fit ressurgir sa tristesse, et le déconcentra un instant. Cet instant, si court fut-il, suffit à l'athosienne, qui était très concentrée sur ses coups, pour le surprendre. Le coup porté par la jeune femme atteint Ronon à droite de son estomac. Le satédien eut le réflexe de s'écarter, mais le bâton de Teyla coincé dans le tee-shirt de Ronon le déchira dans son élan en avant. En se retournant, Teyla porta les yeux sur la partie du corps de Ronon découvert par le tissu déchiré. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit…

Ronon s'était écarté par réflexe, et mû par le même réflexe, porta un coup à la jeune femme. Cette dernière fut envoyée au sol assez rudement. Ronon vit la jeune femme s'asseoir en se tenant la tête, il vit un filet de sang s'échapper de sa tempe. Il se précipita vers elle mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit le rire cristallin de la jeune femme résonner dans le gymnase. Teyla riait aux éclats. L'ex-runner se dit un moment qu'il avait du frapper plus fort qu'il le croyait. Il s'accroupit près de Teyla. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui en conservant son merveilleux sourire en voyant le visage ostensiblement inquiet de son compagnon.

« Je me souviens de tout, Ronon. »

Ronon la regarda comme si elle venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux.

« Vous… tu…

- Teyla ! Ronon ! » La voix de John résonna dans le gymnase. Les deux pégasiens se retournèrent pour le fixer.

« Je vous dérange ? »

Ronon faillit répondre que oui… mais réussi à se retenir.

« Non, John. » dit Teyla en souriant. « Je crois bien que je viens de retrouver la mémoire.

John s'avança, surpris… « C'est vrai ? C'est super ! Comment ? Enfin qu'est-ce qui vous a… ? » Puis, voyant le filet de sang qui maculait le visage de la jeune athosienne. « Mais, vous devriez peut-être faire voir ça à Beckett… » dit-il en désignant sa tempe.

« Oui, mais, je…

- Tss tss Teyla, j'insiste…

- Bien, à vos ordres, _Colonel_ »

Teyla se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. En arrivant à la porte, elle se retourna vers Ronon.

« On se voit tout à l'heure ? »

Ronon inclina vaguement la tête. Teyla sortit. John regarda Ronon :

« Vous ne l'accompagnez pas ?

- Elle a retrouvé la mémoire, elle connaît le chemin… » et sans laisser le temps à John de répondre, il prit ses affaires et sortit à son tour du gymnase.

« Bon, ben, je vais m'entraîner tout seul, moi ! Ou je vais aller annoncer la nouvelle à Elisabeth ! » Satisfait de pouvoir aller voir Elisabeth, et avec une bonne nouvelle qui plus est, il quitta le gymnase, en direction du bureau de la dirigeante.

Il se retrouva peu après à l'infirmerie avec Elisabeth. Tous deux étaient venus prendre des nouvelles de leur amie. Rodney était présent également. Il était là lorsque Teyla était arrivée, en train de discuter avec Carson. Ce dernier avait tenu à faire passer quelques tests à sa patiente, scanner et compagnie, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Teyla s'y soumit avec sa bonne grâce habituelle. Elle fut néanmoins ravie quand Carson lui indiqua qu'il en avait finit. Elle discutait avec Elisabeth. La dirigeante d'Atlantis lui demanda ce qui c'était passé.

« Eh bien, je m'entraînait avec Ronon, et j'ai reçu un coup à la tête.

- Et c'est ce qui t'a rendu la mémoire ? »

Teyla hésita, elle ne voulait pas donner la véritable raison… alors elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Carson revint :

« C'est parfait, jeune fille. Vous m'avez l'air en parfaite santé. Mais si vous ressentez la moindre douleur, surtout à la tête…

- Je reviens immédiatement vous voir, Docteur. » le coupa Teyla en riant.

« Elle a bien retrouvé la mémoire. » intervint Rodney, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

« Teyla, je crois que je peux dire au nom de tous combien nous sommes ravis de te retrouver vraiment… »

Teyla inclina la tête.

« Merci, Elisabeth, je suis heureuse d'être enfin de retour. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Les quatre atlantes acquiescèrent et Teyla sortit.

« Bien, et ben, on va pouvoir reprendre les missions normalement. » dit-il.

« Oui, John… » répondit Elisabeth en quittant l'infirmerie. Elle ajouta à l'attention de Carson :

« Dr, s'il y a quoique ce soit de nouveau, prévenez-moi. »

Pendant ce temps, Teyla était retournée au gymnase. En entrant elle vit qu'il était à présent occupé par quelques militaires. Elle les salua et ressortit. Elle prit la direction des quartiers des officiers, puis se ravisa et se dirigea vers le balcon où elle et Ronon avait passé une partie de la nuit dernière.

Elle sortit et le vit accoudé à la rambarde.

Il ne se retourna pas en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il savait qui c'était. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était la conduite à tenir. Qu'allait-elle choisir de faire ? Continuer dans la voie qu'ils s'étaient ouverte durant leur captivité, ou revenir aux résolutions qui étaient les siennes avant. Il la sentit s'approcher et s'appuyer sur la rambarde également. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter le bruit des vagues en dessous d'eux et de fixer l'horizon.

En vérité, Teyla ne savait pas exactement quoi dire encore, elle était venu le trouver parce qu'elle savait qu'elle devait le voir et lui parler, mais pour lui dire quoi ?

A suivre… 

Un commentaire ?


	17. Ensemble ?

**Belmene **: Merci! Oui, ça aurait été une bonne idée le "marry me"... un chouya trop rapide peut-être ??? ^^ Cela dit, on est toujours d'accord, là !!!  
Pour l'ordi de Rodney, je pense que ça s'appelle une tablette.

**Annabeilles **: merci encore pour ton com ! \o/ Bonnes révisions, et bon courage pour les exams.

_BONNE LECTURE ! _

**Chapitre 17 : Ensemble ?  
**

Les deux pégasiens restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence. Puis Teyla soupira :

« Ronon, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, ces derniers jours, et aussi pendant notre… captivité. »

Ronon nota le vouvoiement. _Mauvais début._

« Ce n'est rien… »

De nouveau le silence s'installa quelques minutes. Ronon ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement à partir, et à accepter le refus de Teyla quant à une l'éventualité d'une histoire entre eux deux. C'est alors qu'il senti une main sur son bras.

« Veux-tu savoir ce qui m'a rendu mes souvenirs ? »

Retour au tutoiement, Ronon n'essaya même plus de formuler des hypothèses sur le pourquoi de ce changement. Il regarda la main posée sur lui, puis le visage de son amie en acquiesçant de la tête. Il la vit baisser les yeux vers son abdomen.

« La marque de naissance que tu portes… C'est ça qui m'a permis de me souvenir… »

La main de la jeune femme vint se poser à l'endroit où se trouvait cette fameuse marque de naissance… un T, comme l'initiale de son prénom… Voilà LE souvenir qui lui avait rendu la mémoire… Elle en était bouleversée. Peu importe à présent les craintes qu'elle pourrait avoir… Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle leva les yeux vers Ronon.

« Teyla, je… »

Ronon ne put continuer sa phrase. Teyla l'en empêcha en mettant sa main devant la bouche de son ami.

« Mon amnésie m'aura au moins ouvert les yeux sur une chose, Ronon… »

Teyla approcha son visage de celui du satédien. Cette fois, il ne fit rien pour l'éloigner. Au contraire, il se pencha vers elle… le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut rempli de ferveur, et de la promesse silencieuse d'avancer ensemble désormais.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants. Ronon pris Teyla par la taille et la souleva du sol. Il la fit tourner sur presque un tour complet en riant. Teyla éclata de rire. Elle était si heureuse, et lui également. Il la reposa au sol, mais la garda dans ses bras. Ils décidèrent de passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Ils allèrent demander la permission à Elisabeth de retourner sur le continent, Teyla prétextant qu'elle devait rassurer les siens sur son état. Elisabeth les autorisa à partir, et leur conseilla de profiter de leur après-midi, le lendemain, l'équipe reprenant ses missions.

Après un repas particulièrement joyeux avec John, Elisabeth, Rodney et Carson, Ronon et Teyla décollèrent donc pour le continent. En arrivant dans le village athosien, les deux pégasiens furent accueillis avec joie et soulagement. Teyla passa un moment avec les siens, mais cette fois, Ronon resta avec elle tout le temps. Les athosiens remarquèrent la différence, mais se contentèrent de sourire. Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent ensuite ensemble à la crique. Arrivés là-bas, Ronon prit la main de Teyla et ils s'assirent ensemble sur le sable, Teyla dans les bras de Ronon. Ils discutèrent un long moment, échangeant quelques baisers et profitant de la présence de l'autre. Cette après-midi passa encore plus vite que celle de la veille.

« Teyla…

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- à quel propos ?

- Des autres… »

Teyla se retourna vers lui.

« Ronon, je n'ai aucune envie de me cacher… et toi ?

- Moi non plus… Alors, on devrait prévenir Weir et Sheppard, non ?

- Oui, Elisabeth n'y verra aucun inconvénient, je le sais… Mais… je crains que John ne demande à l'un de nous de changer d'équipe.

- Je préférerais ne pas avoir à faire ça.

- Moi non plus… Qui surveillera tes arrières si ce n'est pas moi ? » demanda l'athosienne en le regardant l'air malicieux.

Ronon sourit en prenant la jeune femme dans ces bras.

« Je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre pour veiller sur toi… »

Teyla l'embrassa.

« Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à convaincre John que nous pouvons tout à fait rester dans la même équipe.

- Oui… »

A suivre...

Voilà c'était un peu court, (cette fois !) ^^ encore 2 chapitres à venir !


	18. Un couple heureux ou deux ?

**Chapitre 18 : un couple heureux… ou deux ?**

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, Elisabeth était en train de finaliser une demande de matériel militaire avec son chef militaire. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, elle leva la tête et vit deux pégasiens à l'entrée de son bureau. L'homme prit la parole :

« Docteur Weir, on aimerait vous parler, si c'est possible.

- Ronon, Teyla, oui, bien sûr, entrez ! »

Ce que firent les deux pégasiens. Elisabeth remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main, sans chercher à le montrer, mais sans le cacher non plus. Elle sourit puis regarda John qui comprit le message de la dirigeante :

« Bien, je vais vous laisser

- Vous pouvez rester, colonel. Ce que nous avons à dire vous concerne également en quelque sorte. »

John reprit donc place, à moitié assis sur le bureau d'Elisabeth, qui elle, s'assit sur son fauteuil.

« Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Teyla qui répondit :

« Rien, en fait, nous venions juste vous informer que Ronon et moi sommes ensemble. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de le crier haut et fort, mais nous ne voulons pas le cacher aux membres de la cité, alors nous avons pensé qu'il était préférable de vous prévenir. J'espère que vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient ? »

Cette question, Teyla la posait plus pour John que pour Elisabeth dont elle connaissait déjà la position sur ce sujet. En revanche, Teyla et Ronon ne savaient pas si John accepterait facilement de les laisser continuer à être dans la même équipe au vue de leur nouvelle situation. Ils avaient d'ailleurs prévu quelques arguments, qu'ils espéraient convaincants pour le cas où le chef militaire d'Atlantis se montrerait réticent.

Mais ce fut Elisabeth qui parla la première.

« Hé bien, vous savez qu'en ce qui concerne cette cité, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Tant que votre relation ne perturbe pas le fonctionnement de la cité. »

John eut un sourire triste, il savait que cette phrase condamnait dans l'esprit d'Elisabeth toute possibilité de relation avec lui. Il remarqua que les deux pégasiens le regardaient, dans l'attente de sa réaction. Que devait-il faire ? Les laisser dans son équipe, ou les séparer ? John les regarda et comprit que de toutes façons, s'ils étaient venus les voir, c'est qu'ils espéraient fortement rester ensemble dans son équipe. Et il ne s'imaginait pas devoir remplacer l'un ou l'autre. Les quatre membres de SGA1 étaient complémentaires, c'est ce qui faisait sa force.

« Pour ma part, j'accepte que vous restiez tous les deux dans mon équipe. Mais je me réserve le droit de revenir sur cette décision, si besoin est.

- Merci, John » répondit Teyla, alors que Ronon inclinait la tête pour signifier ce que sa compagne avait exprimé par des mots.

« Bien, et maintenant, mesdames, dit John en se levant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser. Ronon et moi avons des recrues à voir… -à Ronon- Vous venez ? »

Ronon se tourna vers Teyla en resserrant son étreinte sur sa main. La jeune femme répondit à sa question silencieuse avec un sourire :

« Au mess à midi ?

- Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Les deux hommes sortirent. Teyla attendit que la porte soit fermée et se retourna vers Elisabeth :

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- Très bien, pourquoi ?

- Tu me parais soucieuse…

- Non, je t'assure. Tout va bien »

Le sourire de la diplomate ne trompa pas Teyla, mais elle savait pertinemment que si Elisabeth n'était pas décidée à parler de ce qui la tracassait, essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez était parfaitement inutile. John appelait ça « être têtue comme une mule. » Teyla ne savait pas ce qu'était une mule, mais John lui avait répondu qu'il n'existait rien de plus têtu sur Terre, Elisabeth mise à part, avait-il ajouté en souriant… La voix de la diplomate sortit Teyla de ce souvenir.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux, Teyla.

- Merci, Elisabeth.

- Mais, j'aimerai comprendre une chose… Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Teyla comprit immédiatement de quoi parlait son amie. Autrefois, enfin avant son amnésie (ça lui semblait une éternité) elles avaient eu une conversation (et même plusieurs) sur la possibilité de voir naître des relations amoureuses sur la cité. Aucune des deux femmes ne s'était cachée de l'attirance qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour Ronon, l'autre pour John. Mais Teyla, tout comme Elisabeth, avait renié la possibilité même qu'il puisse se passer quoique ce soit, tant qu'ils vivraient sous la constante menace des wraiths et parce que ça compliquerait bien trop les choses. De plus, elles ne voulaient pas détériorer l'ambiance amicale qu'ils avaient réussi à créer au sein de la cité, si les choses venaient à ne pas fonctionner au sein de l'un ou l'autre couple.

Teyla sourit en répondant :

« Rien…»

Elisabeth regarda son amie l'air surpris.

« La situation est toujours la même. L'un comme l'autre peut venir à disparaître demain. Si je le perdais demain, peut importe que nous soyons ensemble ou pas, j'en serai dévastée, tout simplement parce que je l'aime. Alors pourquoi rejetterais-je cet amour ? Ça ne me rendra pas plus heureuse. Les moments que j'ai passés avec lui pendant mon amnésie ont été parmi les plus heureux jusqu'à présent. Et je sais que même si il y a un risque, un risque que l'un de nous deux disparaisse, un risque que notre histoire ne marche pas. Notre histoire vaut la peine que je prenne ce risque. Ronon, en vaut la peine. Je veux dire que tellement de choses peuvent basculer et si vite. Les choses et les personnes auxquelles nous tenons, tous ces liens sont si fragiles dans cet univers. Ça vaut la peine qu'on se risque à vivre et à profiter du temps qui nous est accordé, je crois. Ronon m'aime, je le sais, et je l'aime… c'est tellement simple. J'ai juste arrêté de me demander ce qui se passerait si ça ne marchait pas, j'ai accepté de prendre le risque que ça marche… »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses…

******************

**Atlantis - le soir même. **

Une silhouette fine se détachait de la pénombre de la nuit qui tombait sur la cité. La personne accoudée à la rambarde se redressa. « ça suffit, ta décision est prise, il faut que tu y ailles maintenant… » pensa-t-elle. Joignant le geste à la parole, elle rentra dans la cité et se dirigea d'un pas presque décidé vers las quartiers des officiers. Arrivée devant ceux qu'elle cherchait, elle actionna la version atlante de la sonnette et patienta. La porte s'ouvrit et la tête affichée par le propriétaire de la chambre dénotait clairement sa surprise.

« Elisabeth ?

- John, bonsoir, je vous dérange ?

- Pas du tout, que se passe-t-il ? »

John était surpris que la dirigeante de la cité soit venue le voir, plutôt que de l'appeler à la radio qu'il portait en permanence sur lui !! Il en déduisit que le problème était plus personnel. Pourtant il se refusait à espérer quoique ce soit, Elisabeth avait été claire sur le sujet ! La jeune femme était visiblement nerveuse. John l'invita à entrer, ce qu'elle fit en murmurant un bref « merci ». Une fois la porte refermée, le silence s'installa, John ne voulant pas brusquer Elisabeth et cette dernière cherchant ces mots. Finalement, elle sourit en repensant à ce que Teyla lui avait dit : « C'est tellement simple »… alors elle se décida à suivre cette voie aussi, celle de la simplicité.

« John, je… j'avais tort. »

L'homme en face d'elle la regardait, intrigué. Elisabeth se dit qu'il savait très bien de quoi elle parlait, mais, après tout, lui avait fait l'effort de dévoiler clairement ses sentiments. Il méritait bien cet effort…

« Au sujet de … notre relation. Je pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée… J'avais tort… je veux prendre le risque que ça marche. »

John sentit son cœur s'accélérer… Avait-elle réellement dit ce qu'il avait cru comprendre ? Il s'avança doucement vers le jeune femme qui avait baissé les yeux et jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

« Elisabeth » murmura-t-il, en relevant le menton de l'américaine. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous pourriez envisagez l'éventualité d'un… nous-deux ? » ajouta-t-il hésitant.

Pour toute réponse, Elisabeth lui donna un baiser. John d'abord surpris, répondit avec passion au baiser de la jeune femme. Ses mains se placèrent naturellement de part et d'autre de son visage et il approfondit le baiser. Celles d'Elisabeth s'enfoncèrent dans la chevelure de John.

Elisabeth passa la nuit dans les quartiers de John.

Le matin, elle s'éveilla en sentant le soleil sur son visage. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit un regard attentif fixé sur elle. Elle sourit naturellement, répondant au sourire de John.

« Bonjour, John.

- Bonjour, Elisabeth. Bien dormi ?

- Pas assez » répondit-elle en riant.

John se pencha sur elle et ils s'embrassèrent. John voulut aller plus loin, mais il fut arrêté par Elisabeth.

« John, je dois aller travailler…

- Vraiment ? » demanda le militaire en continuant de faire pleuvoir des baisers dans le cou de la diplomate.

« Oui, vraiment, John. »

Elisabeth se dégagea de l'emprise de son amant à regret. Elle se devait quand même de conserver un minimum de sérieux par rapport à son travail. Elle se rhabilla rapidement sous le regard gourmand de John et sortit discrètement de ses quartiers, non sans lui avoir au préalable donné un baiser que le militaire essaya de prolonger avec un certain succès… Resté seul, John se rallongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond de sa chambre. Il se sentait heureux. Malgré tout, une question vint s'immiscer dans sa tête… Il faudrait qu'il la pose à Elisabeth, un jour… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire changer d'avis ?

Dans une chambre voisine, une jeune athosienne se réveillait dans les bras d'un satédien. Après une nuit plus qu'agitée, ils avaient décidé de profiter un peu du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble et de retarder leur réveil.

Ronon regardait sa compagne dormir depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit à l'attention de son amant. Il l'embrassa et elle le fit basculer pour se retrouver sur le torse de Ronon. Ce dernier sourit quand sa compagne commença à faire courir ses doigts sur son torse tout en l'embrassant… la nuit n'était pas finie pour eux… et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre…

A suivre… 


	19. Mahélia

**Belmene** : ^^ non, rassures-toi, personne ne va mourir (je ne suis pas si cruelle... enfin, pas dans cette fic ci !!! lol) Merci pour ton com. _Nou artrouv' !_

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue ou me liront. A celles qui m'ont laissé un com, Belmene, Ticoeur et Anabeilles. A tous ceux qui me laisseront un com après ce chapitre ! Merci à tous...

_BONNE LECTURE !! _

**Chapitre 19 : Mahélia.**

3 ans plus tard.

La paix régnait sur Atlantis… enfin sauf à l'infirmerie de la cité. Dans une des salles, une jeune femme souffrait. Elle serrait à la lui broyer la main d'un homme de haute stature.

« Allez, mon amour, encore une fois et ça sera bon »

La voix de l'homme se voulait calme mais l'angoisse et l'excitation y transparaissait sans mal. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait fait rire le Dr Carson Beckett, mais il était toujours très sérieux quand il travaillait.

La jeune femme contracta les muscles et retint sa respiration une nouvelle fois. Sa pression sur la main de son mari s'accentua encore un peu plus, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Un cri vint emplir l'infirmerie. Un cri qui fit sourire l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans cette salle de travail. Une infirmière tendit à Ronon une paire de ciseaux chirurgicaux.

« Vous voulez couper le cordon ? » demanda le Dr Beckett.

Ronon regarda le docteur puis sa femme. Teyla, les yeux en larmes, acquiesça doucement. Ronon prit alors les ciseaux de la main de l'infirmière et se dirigea vers le bébé qui pleurait encore dans les mains du médecin. Il coupa délicatement en tremblant le cordon qui reliait encore la petite fille à sa mère. Le bébé fut rapidement emmailloté et remis à sa mère qui posa sa main délicatement sur le dos de sa fille. Ronon posa sa main sur celle de Teyla.

« Elle est merveilleuse. » dit-il avant d'embrasser sa femme.

« Oui » répondit la mère dans un soupir plein de larmes.

Le bébé fut emmené par une infirmière sous les yeux inquiets de son père.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle vous la ramène très vite. » dit calmement de Dr Beckett. « Alors, vous avez choisi un nom pour cette petite princesse ? »

Teyla regarda son mari.

« Mahélia » dit-elle au médecin.

Ronon avait des larmes aux yeux, et ne cherchait pas à s'en cacher. Mahélia était le prénom de sa mère. Teyla avait proposé d'appeler leur fille ainsi le jour même où ils avaient découvert que le bébé était une fille. Ronon en avait été profondément touché et avait volontiers accepté. Il avait alors souhaité que le prénom de la mère de sa femme y soit également associé.

« Mahélia Tagan Dex. » précisa-t-il alors au docteur sans toutefois quitter sa femme des yeux.

Le Dr Beckett acquiesça en souriant.

*******************************

Un peu plus tard, Teyla avait été ramenée dans une des chambres de l'infirmerie. Ronon ne l'avait pas quittée et regardait sa femme dormir. La nuit avait été longue et le travail également, Teyla méritait bien de se reposer un peu. Une infirmière entra avec la petite Mahélia dans les bras. Elle la confia à son père, contrôla les constantes de la jeune mère endormie et sortit. Ronon s'assit dans le fauteuil laissé à sa disposition. Il regarda sa fille. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vue, Teyla mise à part peut-être. Elle semblait si fragile.

« Bonjour, toi. Tu sais qui je suis ? Je suis ton papa. Et je t'aime, tu sais. »

Teyla sourit, elle avait ouvert les yeux quand l'infirmière était sortie. Elle regardait son homme avec leur fille. Et c'était un tableau dont elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait se rassasier… Ronon s'était montré très présent pendant sa grossesse. Il avait confié à Teyla ses craintes sur sa capacité à être un bon père. Mais Teyla savait qu'il allait être un père formidable, et ce qu'elle voyait ne faisait que confirmer cela.

Ronon leva les yeux vers sa femme et s'aperçut qu'elle était réveillée. Il se leva et embrassa sa fille, puis la confia à sa mère.

*****************

Un peu plus tard, les nouveaux parents reçurent la visite de leurs amis, John et Elisabeth, Rodney, Lorne (qui avait remplacé Teyla dans SGA-1 pendant sa grossesse).

John félicita Ronon pour son entrée au club des papas d'Atlantis, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Ce club ne comptait en fait qu'un seul membre jusqu'à présent, John lui même… Elisabeth avait mis au monde leurs jumeaux 15 mois auparavant. Cette grossesse, John aimait à la considérer comme le fruit de la célébration qui avait suivi leur victoire sur l'IOA pour qu'ils puissent conserver leurs postes sur Atlantis.

En effet, leur relation n'avait pas été aussi facilement acceptée que celle des deux pégasiens par le commandement terrien et l'IOA.

Suite à la révélation de leur liaison, la dirigeante de la cité avait été relevée de son commandement. Mais le soutien de l'ensemble des habitants de la cité, du Général O'Neill, ainsi que, plus surprenant, celui de Richard Woolsey, avait finalement fait fléchir l'IOA, qui avait quand même tenu à envoyer régulièrement un inspecteur sur la cité pour juger de l'impact de cette liaison sur le travail des deux leaders. N'y trouvant rien à redire, l'inspecteur avait conclut que les deux dirigeants étaient en mesure d'assurer leur postes respectifs de façon indépendante de la relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis des mois. Lorsqu'il s'avéra que la dirigeante fut enceinte, l'IOA imposa à la jeune femme la présence d'un administrateur. Dans la théorie, il était là pour seconder Elisabeth durant sa grossesse et après. L'IOA espérait en fait que cet espion soit ses yeux, ses oreilles et sa voix sur la cité pégasienne. Dans la pratique, si l'agent arrivé sur Atlantis, un jeune américain, avait effectivement joué le jeu de l'IOA au début, il avait rapidement compris et accepté le point de vue des dirigeants atlante. Il avait donc fini par se faire accepter par l'ensemble des membres de la cité comme second d'Elisabeth. La diplomate lui confiait à présent la cité en toute confiance. Cela lui permettait de profiter un maximum de ses jumeaux, Nicolas "Nick" et Mickaël "Mick".

Rodney quand à lui était tombé sous le charme d'une doctoresse, envoyée pour seconder le Dr Beckett dans sa tâche, le Dr Jennifer Keller. Mais leur histoire en était encore à ses tous débuts.

Bien sûr, la guerre contre les Wraiths n'était pas terminée, mais les Atlantes avaient remporté de nombreuses batailles et les Wraiths semblaient fuir les confrontations directes avec leurs ennemis venus d'une autre galaxie.

De plus, Rodney et Zelenka avaient trouvé un moyen (révolutionnaire) de recharger les E2PZ vides, assurant aux Atlantes une source d'énergie sûre et infinie. Cette découverte avait été pour beaucoup dans la tournure qu'avait prise la guerre entre les Wraiths et les atlantes.

Restés seuls après le départ de leurs amis, Ronon et Teyla restèrent un moment en silence. Ronon berçait sa fille doucement sous le regard attendri de sa femme. Il leva soudain les yeux vers elle.

« Merci Teyla.

- Pourquoi ce merci ?

- Pour cette petite merveille. Et pour être là… Tu sais avant, je ne vivais que pour éliminer les Wraiths. Je rêvais de débarrasser la galaxie de ces créatures, sans me soucier d'y laisser ma vie, par pur désir de vengeance. Aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours ce rêve d'une galaxie débarrassée de cette menace. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est pour toi et pour notre fille que je fais ce rêve. Vous êtes devenues ma raison de vivre et de me battre. Merci de m'avoir offert cela.

Teyla en eut le souffle coupé. Son mari avait le don de la surprendre par moment.

Merci, mon amour. Mais tu as ta part de responsabilité dans cette merveille… » répondit-elle en souriant. Ronon vint s'asseoir près de sa femme, avec Mahélia endormie dans ses bras. Teyla posa sa main sur l'abdomen de Ronon, à l'endroit où se trouvait la marque de naissance, cette petite chose qui avait tout déclenché entre eux… Alors même qu'ils étaient prisonniers. Une sensation de bonheur qui était née dans leur cœur, et avait faillit rester enfouie dans sa mémoire. Mais tout cela lui semblait si loin aujourd'hui… Oui, aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait à ses côtés, leur fille dans ses bras… la famille dont elle avait rêvée toute sa vie…

**-FIN-**


End file.
